Destined
by Shittenou Jadeite
Summary: She is a princess of a planet and guardian to the Moon Princess. He is a Shittenou and protector of the Terran Prince. When a simple revenge plot goes too far, destiny has a funny way of bringing these two together. A Jadeite and Rei story. (Romance/ Humor/ Action/ Drama/ Angst)
1. Hidden Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters associated with this anime/manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**

* * *

Rei couldn't believe what Jadeite just told her! That man! She was beyond speechless. How dare he tell her:

"My, you're quite shallow, aren't you?"

"Shallow? _SHALLOW_?" she shouted at him. "I'll show you shallow!"

'Touched a nerve, didn't I,' Jadeite thought smugly, as Mars threw a fireball at his head.

He, dodging, that fireball fueled her anger further. She turned around and began stomping away knowing she might burn the entire garden and nearby building down.

Momentarily relieved, Jadeite leaned against the tree he'd been standing under, closing his eyes. "A little close that time, but at least that temper of hers hasn't changed," he chuckled softly, drifting off to dreamland where his Mars still smiled at him.

Mars, on the other hand was fuming. How dare he even suggest that she was shallow! She wasn't at all. Surely not! Yes, she was a princess of her own planet, but that didn't make her "shallow". She cared deeply for her princess and protected Serenity with her life! She also cared about and for the citizens of Mars, the planet her parents ruled with an iron fist! If anything, that blond man was the shallow one! She nodded to herself and stormed back to where Jadeite was. She would make sure to give that arrogant man of piece of her mind!

So it was that one curly blond Shitennou was roused from his sleep, his eyes flickering open one by one to glare up at the vision of beauty, whose gaze threatened to burn him to cinders. He chuckled slightly, "Dreams have got nothing on reality," he muttered with a sleepy grin.

She huffed angrily crossing her arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she challenged. Her violet eyes narrowed dangerously at the man daring him to insult her once again.

He smiled a little more. "You'd probably kill me if I said this to you, but those eyes of yours put diamonds to shame."  
He leaned back again, becoming comfortable at the base of the tree, and closing his eyes with a content expression on his face.

"Huh?" She blinked her eyes, confusion crossing her features. "Wait, what?!" She was at a loss for words that she had to take a step back and think. This was Jadeite, who in her books deserved the award for biggest jerk in the world, and he gave her a compliment? This made no sense to her.

Jadeite yawned wide, opened his eyes and patted the spot next to him.

Now he wanted her to curl up and lay right next to him? Why was he being so lazy anyways? She scoffed still not wanting to give in to this... this man. "Don't you have a job to do like protecting the prince?"

But Jadeite raised an eyebrow at her, saying, "Does your princess have you on duty all the time?"

Touche.

But she would never tell him that. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Then a thought came to her as she hid a sly smile. She gave an exaggerated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Whatever. You're right Jadeite."

That actually threw him for a loop for a minute, but he'd long since mastered concealing his emotions so he just smirked at her. "I know I am."

She casually made her way over to a protector of Earth, carefully adjusted her body so she could sit right next to him, one side of a body touching the other, and leaned her head against his shoulder closing her eyes.

Outwardly Jadeite continued to smirk, but inwardly he was cheering. The fiery princess of Mars had been a handful at first, but the more time he had spent with her, the more he looked forward to their encounters. These days their spats were more playful than antagonistic, though he was still annoyed she had rebuffed his advances...until now. 'Ice princess...PFF.'

It was when she felt Jadeite become comfortable and unsuspecting, she gave her devilish smirk. Her fingers were starting to burn with the smallest embers of molten fire. The hand closest to his cape gently touched the flamible fabric. She sneakily singed it to the point where it would ignite in small flames. She needed just a little more time to make sure she set his clothing on fire.

That's when she needed to further his distraction by moving her head just the slightest to plant a kiss on his jaw.

Blissfully unaware of her actions, Jadeite's grin widened, the warm heat expanding until it seemed to spread from neck to his chest...wait. His eyes suddenly shot open - SOMETHING WAS BURNING AROUND HERE! " ** _YOOOOWWWW_**!" with a howl, he scrambled to his feet, ripping off his uniform coat, tossing it on the ground stamping on the burning article. When he managed to put out the fire, he turned around to find the guardian senshi smiling impishly at him, "Satisfied," he asked crossly.

"Very much so," she answered. She carefully stood up, dusted off her hands and turned to heave. "Mission accomplished," she muttered to herself with smug satisfaction. That will teach him not to mess with the Guardian of Mars!

Jadeite stared after her, feeling frustration burn up within him...but that soon went out the window as he watched her stroll away, her hips sashaying in an almost hypnotic manner. He sighed, running a hand through his curly hair with a smile. 'Ah to hell with it,' he muttered, chasing after her. "See you around, Fire bird," he said and swatted her on the ass, eliciting a cute squeak from the raven-haired senshi. 'And three...two...one-'

" _ **WHAT THE HELL**_? **JADEITE**! **YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW**! I'll **SHOW** you what happens to people who dare to touch that area! Do you have a death wish?!" she began yelling with fire engulfing her hands fully. She began to make a full sprint after the man not caring who was around to watch the strange sight. Her vocalized threats of castration and mutilation continued to be spewed from her lips like lava from the top of an active volcano.

Jadeite was suddenly very grateful he was a Shitennou; one had to have incredible stamina when faced with the irate fire senshi and a lesser man would've run for the hills by now. But Jadeite was a glutton for punishment it seemed, so he took off with wide grin and laugh, leading her back to the palace all while hearing her spew promises of scorching him alive. But it didn't matter; his prince was in love, the kingdom was safe and now he had the most beautiful woman in the cosmos chasing him on a daily basis.

"...and I'm going to enjoy roasting you alive on a _**POLE**_!"

His grin widened until it hurt his face. Yes, life was good...


	2. Revenge

**Chapter 2**

Rei was ready to burn Jadeite alive as she stormed into the castle nearly avoiding servants and Kunzite, who carried a very flammable parchment in his hand. Jadeite had given her the slip when she had chased him into the palace, using Serenity and Endymion as a diversion when she had "accidentally" tripped and fallen into the prince's awaiting arms.

Leaving the senshi to deal with the aftermath, he'd shut himself inside one of Zoisite's studies, idly wondering how pissed the strawberry blond would be when he learned that his sanctum had been invaded before dismissing it. His fellow blond was probably frolicking with Mercury somewhere...The click clacking of heels forced him to snuff his aura - even if he had lost her, she could still sense his aura signature. And if that happened...he shuddered. He loved Mars and loved riling her up, but he did not want to face her anytime soon.

As the sound of her heels came to a stop, he slowly crept toward the door and put his ear to it, hearing her voice...She gave a frustrated growl before sensing his presence.

She looked at a certain wooden door. She breathed heavily and tested the door gripping the handle firmly. Locked. Her feet remained still as did her breathing. She placed her fingers together and closed her eyes before concentrating. The aura around her began to sway with overwhelming heat. Her fingers began to burn as she summoned the power of Mars within her. Her eyes snapped open and immediately she shouted, "Burning Mandala!"

Hearing that, Jadeite dived out of the way as the door exploded into splinters and flames, covering his head from getting hit with debris. Slowly he peeked behind him, momentarily entranced by how the fuku-clad woman strode through looking for all intents and purposes like a vengeful goddess. Hell, she WAS a vengeful goddess. 'Shit, hide, hide!'

She paused. She knew her eyes could only do so little. So, she closed them and began to concentrate. She accessed her psychic abilities in trying to locate an infuriating, foolish man who was very easy on the eyes and... She shook her head trying not to think about his good looks, no matter how handsome he was. No, the better word was 'exotic'. He was 'exotic' to her, but he was also a pain in her royal a...

He peeked out from his hiding place in the wardrobe - who the hell has a wardrobe in their study anyway? - watching with a mixture of fear and excitement as the woman stood in the middle of the room, her eyes closed in almost a serene manner. He knew it was anything but - she was looking for him, stretching out all of her senses so that she could find him. Despite the impending doom before him, he smirked. 'Let's see how good you are, little bird…'

All of the Shitennou were specialized in various fields; Kunzite was a true warrior, a master of weapons of all; Nephrite a literal force of nature that could command the elements, and Zoisite the brains with an affinity to water. But Jadeite was a master of illusions. He could fabricate entire visions that seemed real but were just smoke and mirrors; not such a great way to fight a battle, but great for diversions which was what he sorely needed right now. Any other time he would've jumped out and embraced his love, but with Mars as she was right now, she'd very likely scorch him - for real this time. He closed his eyes and stretched out, taking a very great risk in doing so - by flaring his aura, she'd hone in on him like a laser. He'd have to be quick...

A flash!

She caught it easily... a little TOO easily. Her eyes sharply turned to a very specific area, but she remained in place. She knew Jadeite's games.

Sailor Mercury had given her and the other Sailor Senshi the facts of each man that was on Prince Endymion's guardianship team. She knew if she neared any closer, she might get caught in a trap, in a web of deception.

As a warrior, she made the best tactical move of the day. Rei carefully left the room, though it was still smoldering in some areas and began to retreat.

This was a battle to be left for another time, and she was not going to be coming out of this the loser. Oh no. She needed some time to plan. Though it was not hers permanently, her assigned room was the only place she could think of that was safe where she could remain undisturbed to plot her revenge.

But first... she needed to return to that burnt jacket, or whatever was left of it. She knew Jadeite kept something key in those pockets that would give her the upper hand.

* * *

The Shittenou watched her leave with wary eyes, waiting until her aura was far enough away from him before he climbed out of the wardrobe. "That...was a little too close," he said, smiling nervously. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, wiped away with one stroke of his arm. His eyes narrowed. "There's no way she just gave up. And I've got a bad feeling I'll know when I see it. But first," he glanced around the destroyed study, wincing slightly as he took in the damage.

Zoisite was going to be livid.

And sure enough, he felt the familiar essence of his brother in arms along with one other.

Jadeite quickly ported from the room, just as Zoisite and Mercury rounded the corner, their jaws dropping at the sight of the damage.

Safely inside one of the rooms on the far side of the palace, he felt rather than heard the response-" _ **WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM**_?!"

* * *

When Rei returned to her rooms, she gave a huge squeal of delight. She abandoned the senshi fuku long ago and was now in her deep red princess gown. She found what she was looking for in the remains of that pompous jerk's jacket.

Hm.

She glanced at the parchment, having once been encased in a protective metal covering, once again. A HUGE smirk crossed her features.

This document was _GOLD._

She brought it up to her eyes and began reading the parts of the map carefully, trying to memorize every section of the palace. When she felt a presence begin to come down the hallway toward her room, she quickly folded it back up and shoved it in her bosom safely where no one would find it.

There was something else she found in those remains that glinted brightly. She peered at the gold, ruby-encrusted ring in her fingers. Her mind began making conclusions that perhaps it belonged to his mother or maybe a past relationship he had been in before Serenity and the Senshi came into the picture. She bit her lip as an evil smirk crossed her lips; she placed it on her ring finger.

She knew he would be _LIVID_ seeing it there, especially if it was a reminder of an old, dead love.

* * *

Having brushed with death a little too many times today, Jadeite decided to go and bury the hatchet with the raven-haired senshi. There was a meeting later tonight about disturbances in one of the nearby provinces, and it was all hands on deck, meaning his workload would be increased to hair pulling proportions. It also meant that he would most likely be setting out to investigate this matter, meaning he wouldn't be able to see Mars for the foreseeable future.

Jadeite was a lot of things; a playboy, a pervert and perhaps maybe a smidge too arrogant for his own good - but he valued his friends, and though he wanted there to be something more between the Senshi of Fire and he, the blond quite enjoyed being able to call the princess of Mars a friend. So now he was headed towards her room, of which he had memorized the route of when she had been busy with Serenity earlier. He was still a little worried that she might just scorch him right then and there no questions asked, but he owed it to her to at least try.

Standing in front of her door, he rapped his knuckles twice on the surface and waited for a response...

* * *

"Come in!" Rei shouted, thinking it was Venus finally returning to give her the verdict about the rumors in a nearby province.

It disturbed her and the other women just as much that such uprisings were happening so close to their princess. She knew if this crazy nonsense continued, they would be relocating back to Moon Palace. That irritated her.

Her stomach growled. She sighed. Okay, so she was a bit hungry too. Or... perhaps Jupiter was coming in through the door and decided to share some chocolate sweets to help make this horrible day end well. Jupiter made the offer earlier to help calm down Rei's burning anger. Now that she thought about it, it really was not a horrible day as she considered it to be.

She was convinced that Jadeite made it a daily sport to target her when they remained on Terra or when the Terrans visited the Moon. She did know it would be a good story to tell future Senshi when she became the Queen of Mars. Her thoughts continued...

Jadeite opened the door, walking in though he kept his gaze lowered, hoping he appeared contrite and remorseful. Since she hadn't incinerated him on the spot, he took this chance to speak. "Milady, I've come to-"

His train of thought screeched derailed as he took her in, stunned by what she now wore.

It wasn't that he hadn't seen her in her court dress before – indeed during the time Endymion had taken the Shitennou to meet Queen Serenity for business and all the princesses had been present.

No, what stuck out like a sore thumb was the glimmering ring on her finger, sparkling every time the light hit just right.

Years of experience was the only thing that kept him from showing any reaction, but the inside was a different mind raced. _'How did she get that_!?' He'd kept it close to his heart, unsure how to approach her with it. _'She'd probably laugh it off_ ,' his mind groused.

But his heart insisted that somehow, she'd love it.

Now he was at war with himself over indecision; it had been how Mars had found him in the first place and what eventually led to their argument earlier. One slip of the tongue and he'd been in hot water - now he felt as though he'd stepped into magma...

Rei didn't even catch the words spoken, but she did hear the loud annoying squeak from the door. She pulled some strands of hair back behind her ear with this annoyingly semi-tight ring on her finger.

"Minako, what's the verdict? Are we staying or leaving the planet?" she asked out loud.

She kept her attention on a document she had been reading before hearing the person enter the room. The blond general was still reeling from seeing the ring on her finger to respond. He just stood there, gaze fixed center on the ring.

Not hearing another sound or her friend answering back, she glanced up to inquire about the silence. Rei was extremely surprised to see him still standing by the door watching her. She hastily set the paper down and crossed her arms sitting in a chair before a warm fire. "What are you doing here? Didn't have your fill in teasing me for the day?"

Luckily, he was able to rally himself and drew courage up, presenting himself as the confident and charismatic General he knew he was. "Lady Mars, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for antagonizing you. Things got out of hand and I hope that you'll forgive me for my behavior," he finished with a deep bow.

She stood, purposely using the ruby-studded hand be seen as she adjusted her hair behind her back. She could tell when Jadeite was serious, but she also knew he would occasionally flip his charade at a given point in time. She proceeded with caution and began walking up to him, giving a proper curtsey as a greeting. "Apology accepted," she spoke formally. Her violet eyes staring into his deep blue orbs.

There was something in his eyes that were different. She couldn't figure out at that moment. Perhaps it was another scheme?

As relieved as he was about her accepting his words, he just couldn't take his eyes off of the ring. Weeks of planning all for naught now that she had it - but now what was he to do? He couldn't exactly tell her who the ring was from, least of all ask her to hand it over. So he was a little disappointed.

In the mind of Mars, conflict began to arise. 'Did he notice the ring yet?' Did she need to make it more obvious and flaunt it a little more or...

The doors burst open.

The Senshi of Venus made her presence known and immediately made a beeline to Rei. She completely ignored the man in the room, "Mars, you are needed NOW. Princess Serenity requests your... _**OH MY GOD**_!"

The blonde immediately pulled up the ring-clad finger to her view and gazed at the beautiful gold and rubies. " _ **OH MY GOD**_! You're _**ENGAGED**_!" She tightly embraced her friend before noticing the man beside her standing still, "Oh! Congratulations Jadeite! I knew you could do it! I'm so excited!" The blonde woman gasped returning to a stunned Rei, "I have to tell the princess! I have to tell the Senshi!" The Senshi of Love forcefully grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her along, "We have a wedding to plan!"

Rei couldn't put another word in as the chatterbox filled up all the silence with excited congratulations.

* * *

Back in the room, silence reigned for several long, agonizing minutes before Jadeite put his face in his hands.

How was he going to explain _THIS_?

Furthermore...did he even want to?


	3. Show

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Rei couldn't believe it. She just couldn't! She wore this blasted ring as a revenge tool to get back at Jadeite for his repulsive name calling, and what happens to her? Then gets CONGRATULATED on being 'engaged'! Her Senshi sisters not only cheered her on and hugged her tightly, but so did the other Shittenou! And the Earth Royalty! It even got to Queen Serenity AND to the other Royals across the galaxy! They offered their congratulations as well with cheers, well wishes, and promises of future engagement celebrations.

All because Venus found her standing with Jadeite in the room offering a simple apology and her wearing his confiscated ring. She tried taking it off several times, but it firmly remained on her finger. She growled in anger and frustration. What had she done?

Jadeite meanwhile was numb. He'd received congratulations from everyone as well, but unlike his wife-to-be he was only feeling shock, guilt...and happy. Sure Rei wasn't jumping up and down like her senshi sisters, but she hadn't told them off either - what did that mean though?

'Is it really so bad,' a part of him whispered. 'She's everything we could want in a woman: strong, sexy and-'

'Can kick our asses around the Sol System and back,' another, more logical part of his brain butted in. 'You need to tell her the truth, Jadeite.'

"How am I supposed to do that? I...this is what I wanted, right? So...so why does it feel so wrong?"

He turned to Rei. The blond saw something in her eyes.

She, on the other hand, still couldn't believe she allowed herself to get into this mess. Perhaps the senshi could go back in time and slap herself silly from EVER picking up that ring. And now there was no way of taking it off or taking back those words so quickly spread around the Galaxy.

"Might as well make lemonade from lemons..." Rei spoke to herself. Secretly, she did have an admiration for the General, especially on the battlefield. He was strong, athletic, and very, very intelligent. She counted him a genius in the area of war tactics and peace keeping strategies. She admired his sharp thinking and very sharp tongue when it was turned on the enemy. Yet, the moment it was used against her, her admiration was heavily wounded and suppressed. Maybe she would play this up to the fullest and 'pretend' to be the excited fianc of a feared Shittenou. She turned her attention back to his eyes. She would not back down from this challenge.

Hours later as the light of Sol dipped down over the horizon, it was time for the Lunar party to return to the moon. Of course Serenity was reluctant to leave her prince and he was against letting her leave, but they had to - it was necessary for the time being. Though the Shitennou were in full attendance (even Zoisite, who had to be dragged away from his manhunt to find out who destroyed his personal study), only Mars and Venus had accompanied Serenity down this time - both Jupiter and Mercury were handling personal duties on their respective planets.

Jadeite had been able to pull himself together for the most part, stalwartly avoiding interacting with Mars anymore than what was absolutely necessary. Between his own musings and inner conflict, the Shitennou were still teasing him about being the first to get engaged while Venus and Serenity hovered around Mars like busy bees gathering honey.

Mars, adorned in her senshi fuku, caught a glimpse of Jadeite for the first time that evening. She practically felt the princess and Venus shoving her to the blond man who waited calmly and patiently. Mars was a nervous wreck as her face began to glow red. Her violet eyes flickered to him as she made slow steps to where he stood. She looked up at him shyly, feeling the stares of all the men and two women on her. Forcing herself to wrap her arms around his midsection, she give him a slow hug before tiptoeing and sweetly whispering in his ear, "You better play the part or I will kick you to the sun and back."

Though he was cool on the outside, Jadeite damn near went orbital then and there. 'Curse it, if she kills she kills me,' he thought resolutely. And then, with the most wolf-like grin on his face, he swept her off her feet, bent her back with hand behind her neck the other on the small of her back and gave her the most soul-shattering kiss. Her lips were soft like rose petals and she tasted like the fine red wine they'd had at dinner, but more than that, he felt her. Her essence, her spirit, her soul - all of it was like a raging wildfire, uncontrollable and untamed. It threatened to sear his own soul, but he didn't shy away, merely letting her in as the two fell into their own world.

The two were neither knew or were aware of the effect their passionate display had on their companions. Venus was covering Serenity's eyes, both blushing a deep red with Serenity trying to get a peek. The men for the most part were calm, but even they were stunned by the display; Endymion was openly, Zoisite was staring with his jaw resting on the floor, Nephrite was smiling proudly for some reason and Kunzite...there was quite literally no change in him apart from what looked like the faintest red in his cheeks.

Moments passed, then seconds, minutes... It would've been forever had they both needed that vital thing we call air, their lips smacking as they broke contact. Jadeite gazed down at his wife-to-be, in wonder of how those very same amethyst orbs that had seemed to scorch him on the spot earlier that day now seemed to be glimmering with deep emotion. He smiled slowly, leaning down to her ear, "Satisfied, Fire Bird?"

That left her breathless... and surprisingly wanting more. Her lips felt swollen as she caught her breath, her mind was still swirling around preventing her from bringing any rational thought into her ignited mind and emotions.

Two could play at that game.

She gave him a sweet, seductive smile and raised an eyebrow catching his challenging (and aroused?) glint. "Is that all you got, my Handsome Warrior?" She nipped at his ear quickly before pushing away from his strong, muscular chest and flicking her hair over her shoulders with a gloved hand. Quickly sliding off the glove to her left hand, she used her thumb to brush off some of the lipstick Jadeite smeared off of her lips. "Till next time." She blew him a kiss flaunting that ring in his face before sliding her white glove back on. The woman from Mars exaggerated her walk making sure her hips swayed a little more than they normally would as she made her way back to the Moon Princess, Serenity and Venus with jaws dropped.

They missed the glint in Jadeite's eye and the slow smirk that curled on his lips. Even after the women teleported back to their kingdom, the Shittenou and prince turned their gaze back to the blond man.

"What... the hell was that?" asked Zoisite, the first to break the ice.

Jadeite just gave a smirk turning his attention to the green-eyed brother, "A good-bye kiss from my fiance."

Nephrite whistled low, "Lucky. She even left lipstick smears on your face!"

Using his white glove to test his lips, he brought down to see the smear of red make-up worn by the Senshi of Fire; his mind began reeling at the sensations she gave him moments prior, "So she did..."

Kunzite and Endymion merely patted his shoulder with smiles on their faces. Looks like their youngest Shittenou brother was going to be the first of them to claim a bride.


	4. Visitation

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

Pain. It was all that he could comprehend right now. His entire body felt as though he'd been stuck with a thousand swords, set on fire and dipped in acid. How would someone react to see the great Jadeite, feared Shitennou of the Far East holed up in bed like this? The mere thought made him chuckle bitterly, the action causing another wave of pain to wash over him. The healers had said he'd been lucky - he didn't feel the same. But it had been his own fault in the end. He reacted and paid the consequences. Gingerly he lifted up a hand toward where the pain was at its zenith, letting out a sharp hiss as the tips of fingers. His eyelids slammed closed so he never saw the balcony door to his room swing open quietly.

Quietly slipping in like a thief in the night, the young woman from Mars peered upon the groaning man isolated in his bed. Having long ago abandoning her heels and walking only on her bare feet, she quietly slipped into the room nearing the man who plagued her mind for the past three weeks. Just hours earlier, she had been in a Senshi meeting when Venus alerted everyone of the results. Though many of the men came out with simple cuts or bruises, her stomach lurched when she was told of her 'fiance's' misfortune. The Princess of Mars immediately left the conference room to head to Earth.

"Jadeite."

A voice, so soft and if one wasn't listening, easily missed. Jadeite didn't, opening his bleary eyes to look upon the face of his fiery angel, her face set in clear concern. Oddly enough though he'd imagined and even wondered what she'd look like with such a face; he hated it on hers. It was unnatural. And he realized that he hated worrying her as he clearly had. Steeling himself, he mustered a grin to the raven-haired woman, surprised to see her in her fuku rather than her dress. 'She snuck in...for me?' "They sent me one pretty nurse," he muttered fondly, ignoring the pain speaking caused him.

"Hush!" replied Mars as she stood by his bedside. She forced herself to look at his face instead of his injuries. She really, really wanted to do some damage to those rebels and pull out a can of whoop ass. "What happened to you?"

"Can't remember much," he groaned. "Ambush got overrun "

The young woman reached out her hand to touch his bruised and burned face. It took everything in her to keep from shedding tears. "Don't do anything to get yourself killed like that ever again, you hear me?" she gently scolded trying to force a smile on her face. Yes, she was thankful he was alive, but at what cost?

Jadeite smiled at her weakly, holding up a shaky hand for her to grab. "Will...do."

She grasped onto his hand and sighed knowing that this man will live another day. "Is there a chair in this room that I can sit in incase you fall asleep? I can see you need your rest." She used her free, gloved hand to brush back a few of his golden curls so he could see better. She knew how annoying hair could be in her face.

He nodded toward the chair that the healer had occupied, talking taking too much for him to handle. She dragged it over to the side of the bed, taking his hand once more in hers with a firm grasp. Out of touch as he was with the world he could feel her pouring some of her energy into him. Already he felt some of his strength returning, enough that he could smile a little wider at her.

She turned her attention back up to him and gave a faint smile as the sharing of her power left her a little winded. She released her hand from his, "Get rest Jadeite. Tomorrow I should have more energy that I can share with you." She began to make herself comfortable in the chair knowing it would be a very, very long night. Perhaps she could find some blankets to cover herself with once the wounded man fell asleep.

The Sailor Senshi noticed him adjusting his body, and gazing into her violet eyes. She didn't quite understand, yet she could see the energy she shared with him helped to soothe some of his injuries. Perhaps he wasn't quite ready for sleep as she thought he was. She gave a teasing smile and shook her head, "You are such a stubborn man. You know that, right?"

The blond smiled cheekily at her, "Look who's talking, Pyro," he rasped, his voice still raw.

She shrugged her shoulders, "What were you trying to do that gave you these injuries? Subdue all the rebels with one hand behind your back by yourself?"

Jadeite chuckled heartily only for him to break into a storm of coughs that ravaged his lungs, taking deep breaths to steady himself. Still the blond smiled weakly at her, "I'm a warrior, not suicidal princess," he joked. His face darkened, "But the bastards knew we were coming...they set an ambush for us when we were passing through a ravine...they swarmed us in seconds." Fingers coiled around the hem of his sheet, trying to keep himself from lashing out at the woman who had clearly moved heaven and earth to come see him - literally.

She gave a sigh, "Well, I'm glad you gave them a run for their money. The fact that you're alive gives them reason to tremble." She knew that he could be very close to death's door if he wasn't careful. The fact that he made it thus far was beyond her reasoning. It did trouble her to see him in such a state, but her shared energy seemed to assist with his recovery.

With the damage still remaining in his body, Mars knew he should be dead. That told her he was one stubborn warrior who had a reason to live. She admired that. Her respect for Jadeite, the Shittenou, increased tenfold. "Just don't die. Please. I'd have a bigger hastle on my hands with all the Kings and Queens around the Galaxy."

Jadeite raised an eyebrow, "Afraid you'd miss me, my fair maiden?"

She took the bait, allowing her quick tongue think for her, "Who would I use as target practice? I seriously doubt Kunzite, Zoisite, or Nephrite would take on the task."

Jadeite scowled a bit before he saw that little twinkle in her eyes. He smiled a bit more, pleased to see her concern and worry fading. Good, he hated worrying her now. He'd have to take better care of himself once he was out of this damned bed. Then a thought came to him, one which nearly hurt him to keep his face from breaking out into a full grin. "You know," he began quietly, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes, "there might be a way to...accelerate my recovery."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"There is an old...Terran ritual where two magical users can transfer energy from one another, and could help speed up my recovery so that I'll be out of bed by morning."

The Senshi of Mars was very curious now, but there had to be some catch. She was skeptical of what he was going to suggest. "And that would be...?"

"A kiss." Jadeite mentally counted down in his head. 'Three...two...one...'

The Senshi's eyes flashed, and she crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

Jadeite pouted, "Would I lie to you, Firebird?"

Before she said 'Yes', she thought about his words. Now that he mentioned it... though this man usually riled her up, it wasn't because of a lie. It was usually related to something true that he would pound verbally until she exploded. He was extremely sarcastic and arrogant most of the time, but not a liar.

Mars crossed her arms, "I don't like your answer."

Jadeite shrugged innocently, "Do you really think I could make this up? Do you?"

"Well, considering you took my first kiss the last time I visited Earth, this Terran Legend seems almost TOO convenient," she answered feeling her cheeks becoming hot with embarrassment. It was definitely a kiss she would remember, and secretly she wanted to enjoy it again. Two seconds later, she remembered she was speaking to Jadeite, the arrogant playboy.

Jadeite smirked at her, "I didn't hear any complaining," he pointed out smugly, enjoying her flush deepening.

She glared at him, "Shut up." She really, really wanted to enquire why he never said anything about the ring, or fling that conversation into his face. However, the Princess of Mars knew it would open up a can of worms she was not ready to face, at least not today.

"Oh I see," he sighed dramatically, his arm flying to his forehead, "in my hour of need, my one savior has chosen to abandon me. Oh woe is me, how will I survive the night?"

'With pain and suffering while you let your body do its job healing itself the NATURAL way,' the woman with raven locks mentally thought. But she didn't say it. She knew how much it sucked to be bedridden after a horrible injury such as what he sustained. She decided she would think of someone else other than herself this one time. Her piercing violet eyes stared into Jadeite's, "A kiss is all it will take?"

Jadeite nearly grinned triumphantly but managed to keep himself composed to nod. "Just one it'll take, make sure you mean it too."

She mentally prepared herself as she sighed outwardly and neared his bedside. "Fine. But no wandering hands or groping or I swear I will leave you worse off than what you are right now."

Jadeite raised one hand up with the other placed over his heart, shit-eating grin in place, "I swear on my stone I shall not do such." 'Doesn't mean I won't be burning this next bit into my brain for the rest of my existence,' he thought smugly.

She breathed deeply then exhaled slowly looking at the smug grin on his face. She really hoped she didn't regret this. Looking down at him once more before leaning her head close to his lips, she breathed, "We'll see if you're telling the truth..." She softly let her lips touch his...

Jadeite's eyes widened to almost comical proportions. She was kissing him! She was actually kissing him! He thought she would've tried to get around the idea by just kissing his cheek, but no, he had been wrong. 'Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge her after all,' he thought, feeling her energy pour through him. It wasn't overflowing but more than what he had been getting from her with their hands being held. He tried to break the contact but suddenly, her hand shot out and grabbed him by the back of his head, keeping him in place! His heart thundered in his chest - was this a dream? Because, if it was, he sure as hell didn't want to wake up!

One chance. One opportunity. She began to feel him respond to her kiss, better yet, she felt his hands beginning to wrap around her thin waist and hold her in place. It was working! His body was strengthening! Her mind was racing as she continued willing her power to pour to Jadeite. She willed for a full recovery, even if it drained her of power to return to the Moon this particular night.

What had started out as an odd but interesting idea from the Terran General had turned into something much more personal and carnal, as he tightened the grip he had on Mars' waist, smiling against her lips as her hold around his neck tightened. So, this is what he had ignited in her, eh? He was loving how she was responding to him, but he also knew that this couldn't last forever. Much as he hated to, he had to let her go - if anyone came to see this, then...

Then what? What did it matter? Weren't they engaged? Wasn't this supposed to be...normal?

She felt his grip begin to tighten, her head becoming foggy of the sensations. Deeming that she shared enough of her energy with him, she began to back away...

Every instinct in Jadeite was screaming at him to keep her there, to not let her leave his side. But some voice of reason deep within his heart reminded him that this was not his Firebird, not yet anyway. They were just playing it up, stuck in false engagement - no matter how much he wanted it to be real. His grip loosened, and she fell back into the chair she had occupied before, face flaming red and chest heaving. He only barely resisted the urge to yank her back and start over. He cleared his throat, "T-thank you, my lady. I should be able to get out of this bed come morning thanks to you." He hoped his face wasn't as red as hers, but the heat in his cheeks said otherwise.

She nodded her head slowly feeling her lips just as swollen as their first kiss. She still couldn't believe she voluntarily kissed him... Yet Sailor Mars reminded herself it was to help a fellow warrior recover. To save face, she scoffed albeit weakly and crossed her arms, "Better be enough cause you're not getting any more energy from me this night." She stood up, a bit unsteady on her feet, to go and find a blanket or something to cover herself with. There was no way she was going back to the Moon now...

"You know," he began silkily, "there's room in here if you're cold."

"In where?" she asked no longer hiding her fatigue.

For once, there was no grin on the blond general's face as he parted the covers, scooting over and patting the spot next to him with a soft smile. "Here. You and I both know you won't be making it back to the Moon tonight, but there's no reason for you to sleep in that chair. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you, I swear."

'That can wait...when you're ready.'

She remained silent and looked at Jadeite, then at the spot in the bed. Though her mind was saying 'HELL NO!', her body was saying, 'SCREW IT! I'm tired!' Her gaze returned to his expectant blue eyes. "Can you guarantee no one will walk into this room while I'm here?"

Jadeite nodded, "The healers have cordoned off anyone but themselves, and they won't be back until my morning checkup," the man assured. "No one will know you're here. And if anyone does walk in," he shrugged with a little mischief twinkling in his azure eyes, "well we can just flay them alive."

The senshi had a really, really unsettled feeling in her stomach that someone would walk in on them. But she could feel her body begin to fail on her. Either she spent her last energy finding a blanket and risk collapsing somewhere in the hallways... or... let her tired body rest in Jadeite's bed where there was already blankets and pillows waiting and inviting her in.

Her violet eyes flickered trying to decide what would be the best option with this given situation. Or she could sleep on the chair without a blanket cold as could be. Or on the floor...

She felt her bare feet begin making their way to his bed. She watched him as she rounded the empty side of the bed before climbing in. She was thankful she was still dressed in her senshi fuku. At least she knew he wouldn't try anything dishonorable with her clothes. "You dare try any funny business," warned the young woman, already feeling her eyes closing on her, "I swear there will be hell to pay." She made sure to be lying on the furthest corner away from the man who already laid in the bed. She tugged the corner of the blanket to cover her body. Not even seconds later did her head hit the pillow. She was gone to the world.

Jadeite smiled at her stubbornness. A fighter through and through - it had been one of the reasons he'd been attracted to her in the first place. She would make a strong queen indeed. He stole one last glance over at the princess before he summoned his newfound strength, swinging his legs out of bed to rise up to his full height. The sudden shift disoriented him for a moment but it soon faded. With merely a thought he donned his uniform, making himself presentable. There was work to be done and matters to settle. But before he left the room, Jadeite heard the senshi moan in her sleep. He stood there for a few moments before he walked over, grabbed the sheet and pulled it snugly over her body, leaning down so that he was but a few inches from her face. He almost forgot to breathe - she really did look like an angel when she slept. Peaceful, serene...pure.

And more than anything, whether she ever returned his feelings, he wanted her to stay that way. He reached up and stroked one errant lock of hair out of her face behind her ear. "You may never understand what you mean to me," he whispered, his eyes softening with affection. "But one day, I hope you'll think of me as unforgettable in your life as you are surely in mine." Jadeite rose up and without another look back, he strode from the room, intent on ensuring that his little bird got her much deserved rest.


	5. The Morning After

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

The sun was very bright as it shined through the windows of the room the Princess of Mars was sleeping in. She began to groan when she felt someone touching her arm. "Just five more minutes Venus," she muttered.

"Much as I'd like to do that, I'm afraid that a certain bunny is out there in a bit of a panic," a familiar voice chuckled.

Her eyes shot open and her body immediately sat straight, hair completely out of place and disheveled. Sometime during the night, her power became so low that her transformation returned to its pen leaving her in nothing but the last worn outfit she had on.

"She is going to KILL me! What time is it?!" she shouted in a panic stumbling out of bed and falling ungracefully into a heap on the ground.

Jadeite hid a smile at the sight. Seeing the normally calm and elegant senshi of Mars fall flat on her face was almost too much for him. But he rather liked his life so he just walked over and helped her up, "Relax, Pyro," he said, helping her to her feet. "Serenity isn't mad at you, just worried that you never came back last night. If you go see her right now then it should help your case."

Her eyes were wide with panic. Never before had she left her liege for such a long period of time! She gave a horrified groan and covered her face. Great... the princesses was worried! That's even WORSE! Her eyes still couldn't open fully as the light was still too bright for her adjusting eyes. "They are going to KILL me!" croaked Mars. She tried forcing herself from off the floor, but felt her body not respond to the adjustments. Why the heck was she so tired and weak? And why the hell was he here in front of her?!

Clearly there was no consoling this woman right now, Jadeite thought to himself. "Well there's no use sitting around here," he said, then grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him. "Don't kill me for this," he pleaded and with no warning kissed her.

Her half-hooded adjusting eyes immediately widened and her mouth became slack. Her nerves began to burn with fire as his lips remained connected with hers. Her breath was hitched in her throat, and she really didn't know what to do... her mind was definitely still in a fog... in a haze that almost felt dream-like. Was this real? Was she really awake? Where was she again?

Jadeite released her from his hold quickly though he wanted to hold her longer, watching her cautiously as her eyes cleared up. He was not at all surprised when she lashed out with an arm to grip his collar, yanking him close with her other arm cocked back, a snarl on her face with flames coating her fist.

"What the HELL was that for?!" she hissed as full realization coming to her mind.

Jadeite calmly held up his hands, "Now before you decide to make me medium-rare, think about some things for a second, such as how you can suddenly use your powers?" Watching her eyes widen in realization, he plowed on. "Think of it as a wake-up call...and a thank you for last night." Tenderly, he gripped her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, smiling softly at her, "Thank you, my princess."

She paused and let her fire slowly fade to nothing. That's right. The kiss she shared with him last night. She looked at him up and down seeing that indeed he was standing on his two feet strong and ready for battle. Had she really given him that much power to recover? Though there was no headache, she began to rub her temples and close her eyes, "I think I'm getting a headache from all this..."

"It's only temporary; that'll clear up in a minute or two, but shouldn't you be getting yourself presentable, Sailor Mars?" Jadeite asked with that playful twinkle in his eyes once more.

She opened an eye. "What are you talking about?" she muttered. Apparently she had no filter on her tongue either. Damn that kiss. She glanced down expecting to see her Senshi Fuku only to see her short night-slip on that barely covered her chest and cut off just below her hips. She felt like hissing as her eyes glared daggers at Jadeite. "PERVERT!" she shouted smacking him upside the head and used another hand to cover her semi-exposed chest.

Lopsided grin still in place, Jadeite reached over and handed her the sheet, swiftly turning on his heel, "Get yourself ready, I'll make sure no one walks in," he assured her before walking out of the room, ignoring her mutterings about perverts, blonds and kisses. His grin widened. Yep, this was turning out to be a good morning.

Mars held that sheet tightly as she carefully watched him leave. Her face burned brightly. "Stupid man. Stupid injuries!" She paused... "Stupid Rei..." It took all but two seconds for her to shout the phrase that allowed her to change into her Fuku to restore some sense of dignity she once had.

She dragged a hand over her face. Two kisses! Two kisses she and Jadeite shared within the past day! Not only that, her power must have been so depleted that her magic gave out in the middle of the night. True, she normally switched from her night clothes straight to her warrior uniform, but she NEVER anticipated something like this! She stormed to the door and quickly forced it open, feeling a thud.

* * *

Jadeite was getting worried. What had been taking her so long? Had he psyched her out with that little gesture of his? True the young woman was steelier than most court girls, but she was still a girl - such actions would affect her in some way. Maybe he should check on her, after all he was supposed to be her-WHAM!

She slipped out quickly and looked to see what... or rather WHO she hit.

Course getting grazed by a war hammer hurt more, but gods he was still seeing stars!

"Selene! I'm sorry."

Jadeite forced the pain back as much as he could, gingerly fingering the spot where his head had gotten personal with the door - yup, he thought with a grimace; there was lump there that hadn't been there before. "Done in by a door - I'd be the laughing stock of Shitennou past if that's how I ended up in heaven," he muttered wryly.

Sailor Mars came up close to look at the nasty bump. She held his face steady so she could look at it before sighing. "I should be more careful," she muttered to herself releasing his face while shaking her head back and forth.

Jadeite's vision slowly cleared up, and the next moment he found himself up close and personal with the princess - no, the Senshi of Mars. His heart skipped a few beats, his eyes taking in her image like a man who'd been without water for months. From her glossy midnight hair, crystal-clear complexion and...ruby lips, he swallowed, she was a vision of true beauty. No one else held the power that she possessed over him - something that often irked him. But when he was able to see that smile of hers, not like Venus' who could practically ooze happiness, but a small sincere smile that made you wonder what she was up to. Everything was right in the world. He'd been so lost in her eyes that flinched when she started snapping her fingers in front of his eyes, dragging him back to reality. "Ah, no need to say anything, tis a warrior's badge," he said with bravado, puffing out his chest.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah... sure." This man was something else, and she wasn't quite sure what to think. She paused for a second. Was he actually being NICE to her? No off-handed jokes that sparked her short temperament? She took off her glove and placed the back of her forehand carefully on his forehead (minding the welt). There was no fever. She replaced the glove and stared at the man strangely. "You're acting really strange."

Jadeite raised an eyebrow, "Considering you haven't lit me on fire yet, I'd say the feeling's mutual." Before she could reply, he started walking, "We should get going, no doubt Serenity is climbing the walls wondering where you're at."

Serenity! Oh my gosh! She quickly fell in step with Jadeite and began muttering, "I am in so much trouble! Jupiter is going to skin me alive! Mercury is going to make me sit through a hundred hours of 'retraining'! Venus is going to relentlessly harass me about leaving the Senshi meeting to go see a man and not returning that night! And Serenity! God help me!" she groaned asking for mercies from above to help aid her so she wouldn't die prematurely from either brutal violence or unnecessary forms of boring information overload. She missed the smirk that slid on Jadeite's face.

Several minutes later, the two entered into a extravagant dining room, where the Royal Family enjoyed eating and entertaining their myriad of guests on occasion. Flanked by the rest of the Shitennou, Endymion sat at head of the table focused on his breakfast - that is until he had heard the door open. His deep blue eyes lifted up to lock with Jadeite's, widening in surprise when he spotted his companion. "Sailor Mars? I don't remember seeing you come in last night...how long have you been here?"

Before the raven-haired woman could answer, Jadeite stepped forward, "Since early this morning," he stepped in smoothly, ignoring her shocked expression. "With the...ambush, I felt it was time to bring a little more...heat to our training regiments. Our troops were easily taken by surprise during that scuffle and good men and woman paid the price." His head lowered, face stormy as he growled out, "Their lives are on my head, but damned if I'm about to let the ones responsible get away. So I sent word to Lady Mars for assistance in...conditioning our soldiers. That's where we've been for the last several hours."

Sailor Mars tried her hardest to look like a warrior rather than a fish trying to gasp for air out of water with bugged eyes. Say WHA?! Why was he lying to his prince like this, all to save her reputation for giving him a kiss that restored his health and sleeping in his bed?

Yeah, that didn't sound right...

She really, really did not like how Jadeite was lying to his prince. Her insides were eating her alive because she was not correcting him as he spoke these deceitful words. What if the future king to Earth discovered it was a lie? That this feared Shittenou actually was on his deathbed just hours before? She gripped her gloves and kept her features neutral. She was going to give the man beside her a thorough tongue lashing for lying so bluntly to the prince... regardless if it was to save her reputation.

Endymion stroked his chin, nodding his head grimly, "Yes, I see. That was bad bit of business that. But it's not your fault, my friend."

Beside him, Kunzite spoke up, his deep baritone voice rumbling through the hall, "Battle is unpredictable; no matter how much you study tactics and strategies, there is no precaution for desperation." The other two nodded sagely, as if that explained everything.

Jadeite just frowned. "That doesn't change the fact that a lot of fathers and mothers," he risked a glance back to Mars, "lovers, won't be coming home. We can't let that happen again - I won't let it happen."

She felt her cheeks warm at his reference to her. She tried her hardest to keep her act together, but her facade was slowly slipping. She really wished Jadeite would shut his mouth before she do anything she would later regret.

"Well then," Jadeite gave a bow, "if you will excuse me gentlemen, and my lady," he added with a small smile, "I should get back to my duties." With that he turned on his heel and strolled out, heading to the training grounds. Sure what he had said wasn't the truth - for now. But he was going to rectify that as soon as possible; he hadn't been lying when he said they'd been swarmed and that he was ashamed for it. How could he not be? The men he'd lost were the ones he'd trained since his early days as a Shitennou - call him vindictive, but everything was personal now. Suddenly he had flashes back to 'that' time, shaking his head vigorously to knock the visions from his head. 'Not again...never again.'

Sailor Mars stood there, not knowing what else to say. He protected her from a potentially scandalous affair and just left her here to stand awkwardly before Prince Endymion and his other Shittenou. She nervously bowed before the men as well, "Your highness. I request that I may return to the Moon. I'm sure Princess Serenity is worried sick that I return."

She saw his ears perk up as soon as she mentioned a certain woman's name. "Of course. And please, tell her I send my greetings," spoke the prince. She knew it and everyone else around knew it too. He was love sick for the petite, young royal of the Moon. Rumors had it that there might soon be an engagement announcement. Not like the sham that both she and Jadeite kept up. As she bowed again and turned to leave, she felt sick. How in the world was she going to get out of this engagement mess? It's not like she was getting married any time soon anyways... it was just an engagement. No. Her not speaking up about the engagement to her princess was just as bad as Jadeite straight up lying to his prince. As she neared the spot to go so she could return to the moon, she nodded to herself. She had to come clean. No more deception. She had to tell her sisters in arms and her Princess that this who engagement thing was not real.


	6. Explaination

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

It was dark, nightfall again. Sailor Mars snuck through Jadeite's window (shoeless again) so she could finally put to rest this who engagement crap. She felt sick to her stomach that so many citizens and leaders were sending her gifts from all over the galaxy! No, she hadn't said anything to her princess, yet. She couldnt... not after Serenity cried when she came back. Why did the Moon Princess cry? Because she almost lost her _FIANCE_ and Mars going to visit him was a testiment of their _'true love'_.

She wanted to throw up a little in her mouth. She didn't believe in finding a ' _true love_ '. Settling, yes, but love? What a joke!

Jadeite was fast asleep in bed, having long since ditched the uniform and slipped into a pair of men's pajamas. He was blissfully unaware of the approaching storm of violet irises that zeroed in on his bed. So when he felt a hand shove him harshly, his warrior instincts kicked in. With a speed that would've made his leader proud, Jadeite withdrew the dagger from under his pillow and planted it at the throat on the intruder...then promptly dropped it when he registered exactly who he'd drawn his blade against. "Gods," he breathed. He'd actually drawn a weapon on his Firebird? What was he thinking?! Fear quickly turned to anger as he glared at her furiously, "Don't _EVER_ do that again," he growled, mentally kicking himself when he saw the fire Senshi flinch. It killed him to be so hostile towards her, but it had been a trying day and the nightmares were starting to come back.

She glared at him. "Well, at least I know you won't get yourself killed in the middle of the night. Maybe I should have kissed you awake instead," she sarcastically commented. It did startle her how quickly he responded to her shove. But she wasn't going to let that stop her mission. She was here to finally figure out why the heck he had this blasted ring (which she couldn't take off) in his pocket when she burned his coat.

Jadeite blinked owlishly at her then let out a sigh. Fearless as ever, he groused. One day that would get her killed-

'Over my dead body,' a fierce snarl came from inside of him. "What do you want Mars? It's late, and I have training with the men in a few hours. Not that I'm not happy you're here, but couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you when you get off of me," she deadpanned. Which she saw his surprise when he realized he pinned her to the bed, the knife dropped on the bed beside her. She felt the pressure relieved when he rolled off of her, and she sat up rubbing the areas of her body that were roughly pinned. Jadeite took that moment to place the knife on his night stand.

About two seconds later, she pulled off the left glove and shoved the ringed finger in his face. "I cannot stand lying to my Princess or the other Kingdoms in this Galaxy any longer! It's eating me alive Jadeite! We've got to end this whole crazy charade," she confessed with distaste. It was almost like she was being forced to eat a lemon with the skin still on.

Jadeite stared at her for a few long, tense moments before lowered his eyes, a dark look casting a shadow over his face. "Is it so crazy," he whispered. "Is such a concept so revolting to you that you won't even consider it?"

Jadeite was not a very emotional person, he hadn't been for years. Time and hardship had forced him to grow up fast even more so when he was selected to become one of the four Holy Shitennou. Kunzite was his leader and commander, someone who he could trust to get them out of any situation alive; Nephrite was his comrade, the sort of person that in another life would've been the closest thing he could've called a true friend; and Zoisite was like that annoying but endearing little brother that constantly sought to prove himself, to make something out of nothing. All of them had come from tragic backgrounds, even himself. But he had been able to stay strong for years now...until she came into his life, and tore down all of the walls he had erected to protect himself. He had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame and had basked in her glow for as long as he could... But now, where did that leave him?

Suddenly, something snapped. Something broke and just like that, everything he had been holding back for what had seemed like forever was ready to come spilling out. He was fit to burst as he regarded the woman with eyes thick with raw emotion. "You want to know why I had that ring in my pocket that day?"

That outburst surprised her to no end seeing something new in his eyes and tone of voice. Was there more to this ring that she suspected? She originally put it on as a sick joke to get back at him for poking fun at her character traits. Now this? "I assumed it belonged to your mom or sister. Many warriors carry trinkets in their pockets to remind them of home..."

The sound that came from Jadeite's mouth was not his usual chuckle or held any of his charismatic charm. No, it was a laugh that, had he not been decreed one of the Shitennou would've had him locked up in an asylum for lunatics and nut jobs. "Oh, you poor poor misguided little phoenix," Jadeite murmured, a twisted smile curling his lips. "Do you really think that my brothers and I were selected to be Shitennou because of simple birthrights, like you?" He laughed morbidly again. "Far from it. Like Shitennou of the past, we were selected because we were orphans that showed considerable magical latency - AFTER our lives were destroyed. We have nothing to our names; no family, no possessions and no name - just our vow to our prince and future king."

Rei's eyes widened, and her stomach clenched. She felt sick, and she didn't know why his tragic story caused her such... pain? Sure, she had her parents on Mars guarding and ruling the planet while she had been shipped to the Moon. Yet such horrible events that Jadeite spoke of never crossed her mind to be a part of his past. No, he was such a womanizer, a player flirting with good looking women and not caring of the consequences. She never saw this side of such a man, and it began to scare her.

Not that she would show it. Her eyes began to glare at him as her dry sarcasm smoothly rolled off her tongue like wind on a frozen pond. "Cry me a river Jadeite. Everyone has a sob story to tell. That still doesn't explain this ring that's stuck on my finger!"

Jadeite stared blankly at her, then with a firm grip on her arm he yanked her toward him saying, "Here's your explanation." Then he kissed her, long and hard pouring every bit of feeling he had in his body into her, hoping, pleading, begging she would understand - or at least hear him out.

Rei was at a loss for words, completely. Her mind went completely blank at the sensations this man was pouring into her body, into her mind... into... she felt her eyes begin to close as the passion began to overwhelm her at the feeling of her small body mould into his harder frame. It was too surreal, these feelings, this passion... It was as if she were outside her own body, hearing herself sigh softly as he began to kiss her jaw and neck. "J-Jadeite," she tried speaking, sounding more like a plea to continue rather than gain attention. Where was this passion coming from? Why was it consuming her like a raging fire? "Jadeite," she spoke again, this time a little clearer. She needed to stop this before it got too far...

Then suddenly, he stopped and pulled back to look her straight in the eyes, no hesitation as he said the words that would either turn the page to a new chapter in his life - or send him to the pits of darkness from which he wasn't sure he could come back from. But in his heart of hearts, he really, really wanted it to be the former. "I love you...the ring was meant to tell you that, but I was a coward." He watched her closely, studying her expression for any signs, anything to tell him how she felt about this. When his search turned up nill, with a heavy heart he stood up and with a mere thought formed his uniform to cloth himself once more. That teared it - he wasn't getting any sleep tonight it seems.

"I leave everything up to you, Mars," he said in an almost lifeless voice. "Whether you decide to return my feelings, or cast me away...," he bit his lip to keep his voice from breaking, "I'll...accept your choice. But know that for the brief time we had, I am glad to have met you. Your presence, your face, your smile...it was like the Sun had come back. You made me wonder for the first time since I lost my self if there was something more for me." His hand ran over his face as he chuckled mirthlessly, "What a fool I was." There were no more words, nothing else needed to be said - everything was out in the open. Now, it was up to her.

Jadeite walked down the hall toward the barracks, using every bit of his training to keep his face from mirroring what he felt inside. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. 'Just keep walking, heel toe heel toe, breathe...that's the ticket.'

"YOU JERK! Why are you running away?!" shouted Mars as she tried running after him with her bare feet. She cursed silently at the cold floor as her feet smacked against the rough, textured tile. She hissed when her toe stubbed against a sharper grove of the tiled walkway. She examined it for a second to make sure she didn't cut it open. When returning her gaze back up, she saw no sign of the Shittenou.

Jadeite was long gone.

She wasn't giving up that quickly. Oh hell no! Not at this time of night. She paused her steps and closed her eyes, allowing an ability to be used she rarely practiced outside of her own bedroom or the palace on Mars. She began focusing, seeking, searching... Her violet eyes snapped open and became determined. There was no way in HELL she was going to be left hanging with such a shocking, life changing confession she never, ever expected to hear come from the lips of a man such as Jadeite. She focused on the quickest path to where the man ran off to. That stupid coward! The least he could have done was let her answer him back!

* * *

The barracks were devoid of all life this time of night, save for one curly blond man practicing with two blades, one in each hand. His blades were twirling so fast that they were like fan blades, promising swift evisceration with anything they hit. Each thrust, each jab, each cut was made with brutal efficiency, as if the man were fighting his own imaginary battle right then and there. And really, he was.

Because he was there again, during the ambush. The rebels had just attacked their caravan, coming from all sides with swords ringing and baying for blood. Jadeite handled the first wave well but his men were not so lucky. His lieutenant was the first to go, a man who had been with him since he had first arrived at the palace to become a Shitennou. Righteous fury surged through him as he lunged forward and decapitated the unsuspecting rebel, the fool's face forever frozen in abject shock as it flew through the air. From there it was one after the other until it seemed only he and a few others remained - had it not been for a nearby Captain and his platoon, the rebels would've overwhelmed them.

A fierce snarl contorted his features as his strikes became faster. This shouldn't have happened! Their presence there had been a secret! No one, not even Endymion had known about it - it was a move that only Jadeite himself had authorized. Each Shitennou held their own legion of loyal soldiers per their general status, utterly loyal to their general till death. Jadeite had made the decision to set out and destroy a group of rebels that had been terrorizing a mountain village, especially after he had heard what they had done with the women. WHOOSH. Cold steel came alive with fire, augmented by his mental state and the pure rage he felt flowing through him. The women that had been taken by the rebels, Jadeite couldn't suppress the image that come to his brain then - that it had been Mars who had been-

The General spun on one foot, twirling out of the way of a blast of fire that had been aimed at his head, aiming a glare back towards the doorway. There in all her glory stood the Senshi of Mars, an enraged expression on her face with hands aflame. A sight that normally would've had him fearing what came next...now he only smiled thinly. "Seems I can't hide from you after all," he said aloud, lowering his blades.

She stormed over to him, her feet still slapping against the hard, stone floor. How she would kill for a pair of shoes! Why did she leave her shoes at the base of the castle window when climbing to Jadeite's window earlier? "Coward!" she shouted, the fire burning brightly in her hands as she stormed over to him, her rage beginning to fill her belly. "How dare you unleash the mother load on me and just LEAVE!" The fire in her hands began to arch into a bow, perfect for an assassin. "You didn't give me a chance to SPEAK!" she shouted and aimed an arrow of fire at him, bow poised and directed at his heart.

As he stood there watching her with cold, calculating eyes, she stood still with her fire ready to do some real damage, "You run away from me," she hissed softly, her violet gaze piercing his, "and I have to come chasing you BAREFOOT! Do you know how many blisters I'm going to have this morning?!"

Jadeite only watched her then without saying anything else, turned his back to her. "There's nothing to say. You detest me, don't you? It was foolish to hope for anything else from you."

She immediately extinguished the flames from her hands and grabbed his shoulder roughly swinging him around to face her. "Why are you putting words in my mouth Jadeite?!" she hissed, using her grip on his uniform to bring him down to her eye level. Her glare changed into annoyance. "You speak all these eloquent words and yet don't give me a chance to respond! Are you seriously a glutton for pain when I might have told you something pleasurable?!"

"Exactly what would you have told me," he asked stonily, his cold azure eyes boring down into her kindling amethyst orbs.

"That... maybe... we can try and make this work out," she finally said trying not to waver under his authority and might. "I mean... I don't know you that well other than you are a great comrade to fight beside and you're ruthless with your teasing. I know you are extremely loyal to Prince Endymion, and you have only treated our Princess with kindness and respect. I admire that Jadeite. I-I admire you Jadeite. And it may take me some time to truly love you the way you love me... but would you be patient with me till that time comes?"

It was almost comical how Jadeite's shifted from abject shock to disbelief. "Why should I believe you at this point," he demanded, not willing to take her at her word. She'd done much for him in these last few days, but...he was risking himself this time. They could hurt each other irreparably, and even though he wanted to believe her - desperately in fact - he wanted to make sure she wasn't just doing this to appease him. That would be no better than this damned engagement farce.

"Oh _MY GOD_!" she shouted wanting to rip her hair out. "You are such a stubborn man! You must really enjoy pain over pleasure! Do you really think that if you were not worth my time or the energy that I would _SNEAK_ into your bedroom _TWICE_ barefoot? And chase you, again without shoes, all the way across the Palace just to find you and tell you that I'm willing to give this relationship a chance?!"

She gave an exaggerated sigh staring up at him defiantly. "This blasted ring will not come off my finger Jadeite! It's stuck! Is it a sign from Selene? I don't know. Maybe it is. And my parents... Oye, my parents have requested that I bring you to Mars to come _MEET_ them. Do you realize how **HUGE** that is?!" She paused staring into his eyes showing no fear, "I'm willing to see where this engagement takes us. The real question is, are you?"

Jadeite was quiet for several long, tense moments...before the biggest grin bloomed across his face, his arms abandoning his swords to wrap them around her waist to swing her around in the air. Her squeals made him laugh, holding her up so that he could grin up at her, enjoying the rosy blush over her cheeks, her hands settling down over his shoulders. "You've made your point, sweetheart," Jadeite said, watching with mirth as her blush deepened. Then he embraced her, "Thank you...Rei."

She cautiously returned his hug and allowed her body to become relaxed so close to his. Never before had she shared this kind of intimacy with someone outside her family that was of the opposite gender. This truly was going to be an experience. His body was warm, and she was starting to feel winded from being up all these late hours of the night. Either she needed to teleport back to the moon soon, or she would need to borrow a room here at the castle.

They pulled apart, smiling at her before a yawn overtook his face. "Now then, let's get back to our room, shall we?"

"Our room?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "That is, unless you feel up to porting to the Moon?"

She looked at him crossly. "Seriously? And chance falling asleep in mid transport? No. I'd much rather stay here and rest up."

Jadeite smiled at her, "Smart girl," and took her hand, leading her back to his - no - their room.


	7. In-Laws

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

It was dawn, the sun shining through the open window of the Shittenou and (unofficially) the Senshi's bedroom. Though she threatened castration if he tried any funny business, the two blissfully slept in the bed unaware of a certain individual who knocked on the door several times before entering.

"Brother!" shouted the voice of the youngest Shittenou, his auburn curls pulled sloppily back into a ponytail. He entered the well lit room ready to drag his brother-in-arms out of bed or flip the mattress (which ever would prevent him an early death). He was extremely late to train some men in combat. "Hey Bro-" Immediately, his voice was cut off at the sight he saw amongst the white sheets and blankets. A wicked smile crossed the face of Zoisite before he slowly retreated away from the couple and left the room quietly closing the doors back up. Rei remained asleep, her body taking all the time it could get to make up for the hours of lost sleep.

Feeling soft lips on her own sharing a feather soft kiss, she began to smile and return the favor as she shifted her much rested body towards the man who held her in a warm embrace. Her eyes fluttered open seconds after and she gave him a shy smile. His deep blue eyes reminded her of a refreshing oasis, and she the woman who drank deeply into the refreshing waters. "What a way to wake up," she muttered, her voice still cracking from the slumber she was just awoken out of. "Wow..."

He smiled down at her, pushing her bangs back to delve deep into her amethyst eyes. Those very same eyes that once threatened to burn him to a crisp whenever he had irked her in some way now seemed...peaceful. Content - it was a good look for her. "Just a bit of what you can expect if you decide to stay here," he offered, capturing her lips once more. "Sleep well?"

She smiled and nodded her head laying it back under the crook of his neck. "I don't want to get up," she murmured.

Regardless if she wanted to get up or not, she knew she had to. And duty called... It had been a week since their ordeal in the night, and she still couldn't believe all that happened. Yes, his teasing still caused her to blow her top, and their both dutifully protected their royalty, but something changed. She noticed his guard being dropped around her, and she did the same. She found she was becoming very comfortable around him; she felt safe. Yesterday evening, Princess Serenity and the other Senshi arrived at the Earthen palace once again, thanks to a royal ball invitation from Prince Endymion. Her princess was delighted she would see her prince once again, but secretly Rei was extremely delighted she would be able to visit her fiance, Jadeite. "I need to check on Serenity and see how she is doing."

Jadeite hid a frown. The last week had been utter bliss to him. Not only was the woman of his dreams actually giving "them" a chance, but for the first time in a long time he didn't feel...alone. Sure he had his brothers but Mars, no he corrected with a warm smile. Rei made him feel complete. "Yes I suppose you can't stay locked up in here with me all the time," the blond general said theatrically, "though it doth pain me so, I shall allow you to depart." Her laughter made his stomach do backflips and today, the world seemed a little brighter.

It was suddenly that the doors to the room slid open wide revealing no other than her commander, Venus, and her princess, Serenity with Zoisite leading them and his commanding officer to the room. The man with the ponytail slapped his forehead. "You were supposed to be asleep!"

Rei squeaked and Jadeite glared balefully at his brother, forcing the youngest Shitennou to backpedal. "We were, until you lot barged in," the other blond growled, trying to preserve his fiance's modesty by giving her most of the covers. He was the only one who got to see her like this, he thought possessively.

Zoisite looked put out, Kunzite remained stoic but the girls were trying hard to keep from looking at the two lovers, blushes prominent on their faces. But Rei noticed that while Serenity was trying very hard to keep herself distracted, Venus was looking away with just the barest hint of a smug smile on her face.

Busted! Now Venus and Serenity were not going to let her hear the end of it. "Wait until your mother and father hear about this," smirked Minako.

"And you're slacking on your duties to your men," spoke Kunzite evenly with his gaze never changing.

In perfect synchronism, the two groaned aloud.

Jadeite ran a hand over his face, "Alright, but as you can see, we aren't exactly presentable at the moment," he pointed out, gesturing to both himself and the raven-haired beauty next to him, clutching the covers to herself. "So if you wouldn't mind-"

"NOW. Jadeite," Kunzite barked, but had to keep himself from flinching when a cold look came over his comrade's eyes.

"Leader, does the prince have to learn of "that"," the blond asked with a cold grin, his question directing the girls' attention to the stoic general. But if one looked hard enough, one could see the changes - Kunzite was close to panicking. Jadeite leaned back in bed, "And I must say, you Lady Venus really should find somewhere more...sound-proof." His grin widened when he saw their reaction.

Now Venus was gaping at him like a fish out of water with cerulean eyes as wide as dinner plates, her previous blush intensifying before her eyes riveted to the Shitennou next to her. Zoisite's jaw was once more on the floor. As for Kunzite...though he still maintained his stony persona, Jadeite could see that he had won this little clash of wills. As was indicated by the man's next words, "Be at the yard in one hour," the man all but boomed then bid a swift retreat, the pony-tailed Shitennou and the two incredulous princesses following after him.

Rei couldn't believe it. She began to whine at the thought of her parents finding out. They didn't even do anything last night! She was in her pajamas for goodness sake! Why was she holding a sheet to her chest anyways. Oh, that's right, because it was see through in daylight. She covered her face. "My parents are going to KILL me."

Forget the ball being only an Earthen affair with the princesses. Oh no. She found out minutes after leaving her and Jadeite's room that the King and Queen of Earth invited her parents. She currently watched some Martian troops exiting the large spaceships that landed in a nearby airfield. There was no hiding anything from them, especially after her parents arrived.

"I am so dead," spoke Mars feeling her body becoming clammy from nervousness.

While his fiance was brooding over the royals' coming arrival, Jadeite on the other hand was confused. Why did seeing her parents again fill her with so much dread? "Do you and your family not get along," he asked innocently.

She looked pale turning to his blue eyes. "You haven't met my parents. They have... certain standards they expect me to follow as their daughter. And..." She trailed off looking really guilty, "and I don't want to see my Papa and his reaction to certain news."

Jadeite wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him, "Don't worry, if I can charm you, fire bird, then your father and mother should be a piece of cake." Seeing the start of a protest, he cupped her cheek with his hand, "It'll be ok. Alright?"

"You think my sarcasm and anger is explosive, wait till you meet my Mama! She will give anyone a run for their money if they cross her. And my Papa, he's like Ares himself- warlike and ready to slay any who oppose him," spoke Rei with a shaky voice. "If something bad happens... It was a pleasure being your fianc for this short amount of time."

Anything Jadeite wanted to say to her was cut off when the door to their room opened, and a guard made his entrance.

Only this guard wasn't one of the legionnaires but wore the colors of the Royal House of Mars. "Princess Rei," the guard bowed deeply, "The Queen has sent for you. She requests your presence in the main dining hall along with His Majesty, and to bring your," the guard's eyes narrowed briefly as they centered on Jadeite's form, "betrothed," he finished with a bit of venom in his voice. Jadeite just met his stare bravely, not backing down.

She composed herself and stood tall nodding to the man. "You may leave Sir Magmar," she spoke, "We will be there shortly."

The man remained stoic, "It is an order from the Queen that I remain our personal escort." Her eyes threw daggers at the man, not that it affected the guard. He was a hardened soldier trained on Mars to be lethal and unfeeling.

Mars felt Jadeite offer her his arm, which she grabbed onto. It was a proper gesture for a lady when escorted to the foreign royalty. Though she mustered her courage and followed the rest of the guards, who waited outside the door and surrounded the two, she did not give any indication of nervousness or fear she felt but two minutes prior.

The small army of guards led them through the palace corridors to the main dining hall, where they slowly dispersed to take up positions outside the door. Jadeite noticed something right off the bat - the Terran guards were nowhere to be seen. In their place were the guards bearing the seal of Mars, their red and gold armor shining like it was heated by the fires they so coveted. All the while they had been led through the palace Jadeite could feel the man - Magmar, was his name? - glaring at his back. He didn't know why this man had an issue with him but he could take a few guesses, though none of that mattered right now. Impressing the parents of his fiery fiance was paramount.

Magmar went ahead of them, pushing open the doors to enter the spacious room, announcing their arrival. "Queen Aria, King Aries, I have brought Princess Rei as ordered," he said grandly.

Jadeite didn't know what he had expected from the royals of Mars but his expectations were blown clear out of the water when he saw his future "in-laws".

King Aries looked every bit what the stories and rumors made him out to be; a fierce, powerful-looking giant of a man with flaming red hair and a full beard of the same color, jet black eyes that seemed to suck in whatever they looked at. He wore the biggest, grandest and more fearsome-looking armor the blond had ever seen - even the pompous warlords he'd fought in the past didn't compare to this man! The colossal being looked as though he could crush someone's head like a grape!

And the Queen...!

Jadeite had to resist the urge to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. This was Rei's mother? Looking between her and the king, he was flabbergasted - how could someone as big as Aries be married to someone who was half his size? That wasn't to say Aria wasn't beautiful; rather, the term beauty might've been insulting. Long raven hair tumbled like a never-ending waterfall, waves of curls forming at her shoulders spilling down her back. Her face delicate, almost like glass but what really struck him were her eyes. Hard gleaming gems of amethyst regarded him with a cool, almost indifferent stare that made him suddenly long for the battlefield. Unlike her massive husband she wore a court dress that was so red that it almost looked like it was made out of the finest rubies - maybe it was.

Jadeite, for once, was nervous. Maybe Rei hadn't been completely wrong when she dreaded this meeting. But he refused to show any weakness and drew himself up, presenting himself as Jadeite, Holy Shitennou of the Far East.

Rei curtseyed before her parents respectfully noticing her fiance's stance change just a little. She could feel that he now understood what she meant by fearing her parents. She looked up to her father as he commanded for all the guards and servants to leave. His voice boomed and rumbled deeply as his coal, black eyes watched every soldier file out in precision. She knew Jadeite was impressed with the exactness of the warriors and how her father trained the military of Mars. Even Magmar bowed before his king and left the room with the door shutting behind him. And then there were four, the three royals and one Shittenou. Rei waited silently keeping her eyes down.

"Rei."

She courtseyed again, "Yes Papa?"

"Come here," he commanded this time a bit softer and gentler. She turned her eyes up and began to smile. Though anyone could see the hardened face of a warrior, she saw the loving father she knew him to be behind his eyes. She was partially relieved to feel he was not angry at her... yet. She walked up to her father and quickly was embraced by the larger man. He gave a laugh when he picked her up giving her a "spine crushing" hug, "Is this my little girl? My Rei?" he spoke, all harshness and roughness melted away. He began laughing, as she gave him a kiss on his cheek and hugged him once again. "Look at you! All grown up and ready for war!"

"I've missed you Papa!" she said as he placed her back down on the ground, his large hand patting her shoulder. She looked to her elegant mother, always admiring her poise and strength. She walked over to her mother, the same size as she and hugged her tight. The Queen of Mars released her daughter and looked her over. "Rei, do you even eat? You're so skinny!" chided the Queen. She gave an exaggerated sigh, "Aries, we need to take our daughter back home and fatten her up so she won't be blown away in the wind by being nothing but skin and bones."

He smiled down at his wife and daughter with his jovial expression. "I think she's perfect! Rei, you have definitely grown into a beauty. You look just like your mother did when she was your age and a Sailor Senshi! Where did my little Firebird go?"

Rei scoffed and crossed her arm, "On the Moon, protecting the Moon Princess. Where else?"

"Not just on the Moon," spoke the king as his dark, coal eyes peered down on the young man standing silently as he waited patiently. "I heard rumors... some that your mother and I have come to... investigate personally."

Jadeite had faced down bandits, warlords and even the odd youma but even he couldn't suppress a shudder when the eyes of Rei's parents landed on him. But he remained strong, unwilling to show any weakness. He couldn't afford to.

"You there, boy - what do they call you," Aries asked, but his tone clearly indicated it was a command.

"I am called Jadeite, your majesty," the blond answered dutifully, performing a deep bow. "I govern the Far Eastern lands of Earth."

"A Shittenou," spoke the King gruffly as he leaned back in his chair, "I know all about you. You've got a lust for bloodshed, for making your enemies plead for mercy when they attack innocent civilians. You have been personally selected into the Prince's guard for your strength and strategies in the Art of War. My men report that you are highly respected and feared on this planet. And even when on the brink of death, you still stand tall for your men showing no weakness." King Aries leaned his head towards the blond man, his deep black eyes judging his daughter's betrothed. "I also received reports that you teased my daughter relentlessly after meeting her."

Jadeite had to wonder just how skilled the king's spies were to infiltrate that deep into the Golden Kingdom to know about his interactions with Rei, but he covered it up with a confident smile. "You're well connected," he admitted with a respectful nod, clasping his hands behind his back. "As for your daughter...seeing her so strict and disciplined had me wondering if there, if any, personality to her, hence my teasing. I wanted to see what she'd look like without that scowl on her face all the time, although more often than not my efforts to do so cost me," he added with a wink in Rei's direction.

As if the King's own hair began to blaze and burn, the room began to smell of fire as he narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Is that so."

"But I have great respect for your daughter; her diligence, her strength and her devotion to her princess is a testament to us all, even me. If I were even half the guardian she was, I know my prince would never be threatened."

The King of Mars glared at him, fire beginning to burn in his hand, "Right. That's not the only thing that has come to my attention..." trailed off the King as he turned to look down at his daughter, who now had her head turned to the ground, her face brightening. "Rumor has it that she was found in your bed before a wedding ceremony took place."

"And who was it exactly you heard these...rumors, from," Jadeite deflected expertly.

"You DARE challenge me, boy!" shouted the King, his dark coal eyes turning molten as he stood up his full height looking down at Jadeite.

Any lesser man would've been scurrying for the hills - the King of Mars' temper was legendary. But either the fool or the hero, Jadeite didn't back down. "If you are hearing rumors of the relationship with my betrothed," he put the emphasis on "my", "then I would like to see just how accurate these rumors are. So that there are no understandings, and I can put your worries at ease."

The King stood there before placing his hands behind his back and began to walk around the room, each foot step causing the room to shake. "There's an ability that the Royalty of Mars possess, passed through generations of old." The room remained silent except for the heavy, foundation shaking, footsteps. "It's an ability that can cut through space and time. It's an ability that allows us to... 'see' things of the past, future...present."

Rei really wanted to die. Here it comes...

"We watch everything that involves our only daughter, the heiress to the Throne of Mars." He stopped his walking, returning back to his previous chair peering down at Jadeite. "What do you have to say for yourself now, Earthling?"

'So...she really wasn't lying about that,' Jadeite remarked to himself, impressed.

"Then if that is the case, then you should know better than anyone that we have done nothing indecent or impure since this courtship began," Jadeite challenged.

An exaggerated sigh was heard. The queen sat lazily in her luxurious chair rubbing her temples, "Aries, why are you such a drama king? You know he offered his bed the first time when she could barely see straight and didn't even sleep in it that first night. The others were nights were wholesome enough, though..." she stopped and looked at her daughter, who continued keeping her head down, "Your 'passionate endeavors', however 'innocent' they may be, are not becoming of a future queen."

The beautiful mother of Rei looked boredly at the blond, "It might be in your best interest if you let Rei remain in her own room as she visits this planet, we don't want any more... rumors... to go around."

"That would be best," Jadeite agreed, ignoring the glare he got from Aries. "I'll arrange for a room to be prepared for her immediately." He wanted her to stay with him at night, but if it was to appease the parents - and Rei's voyeuristic father it seemed - then he would do it. He wouldn't like it though.

"Good," boomed the voice of the King. The biggest grin broke out on his face as he sat down, "Ah, young love! I can't believe our daughter will soon be marrying a man who has balls of steel."

However the King's meaning by the statement, both Jadeite and Rei flushed deeply much to Aria's amusement.

"Rei."

The young woman, trying her hardest not to blush brighter, looked up to her Papa. She saw a smile on his face, "I like this man. Where did you find him?"

The Senshi scoffed crossing her arms, "Where did I find him? More like he found me."

King Aries smirked, "He will be a great King of Mars one day."

Jadeite almost fell over. Him? A king...? There was no way... He just a war orphan! There was no nobility to his name!  
But...Rei was royalty. Heiress to the throne of Mars; she would be Queen one day when her parents stepped down, and her husband-

'Me...King of Mars,' Jadeite thought numbly. Rei had been right - there had been reason to dread this meeting, but not for the reason she had feared.

"Aries," spoke Aria, "Stop scaring the boy. You can teach him what it means to be king one day. For now, let him blissfully enjoy his time with our daugher." The queen turned her sharp violet eyes to Jadeite. "My husband and I approve your relationship with Rei, Lord Jadeite. We see that you are respected in all areas of your assigned Kingdom and that you put the citizens and your men before yourself. Though tragedy seems to follow you from your past, this new era that you will grow into will destroy what tried to destroy you."

The king gave a huge smirk, "To think... the man who will be assisting my daughter in creating heirs to the throne was here on Earth the entire time." He rubbed his beard and chuckled, "Perhaps we should recruit more men to fight in our ranks from this planet. This new generation on Mars seems to be a bunch of pansies."

Rei blushed redder than the surface of her home planet at that, so much so that steam appeared to be shooting out of her ears. Jadeite for his part was the same but he tried to keep from looking at Rei, lest lustful thoughts come unbidden to his mind. The last thing he needed was to be thinking about his fianc in a less than appropriate fashion in front of her parents!

Aries rose up from his chair and walked over to Jadeite, the man's size dwarfing the Shitennou's, "What say you come and visit my men's barracks sometime soon? If you're truly even what a fraction of what you've shown here today, then my men would do well to be disciplined by you," the giant boomed, his laughter nearly shattering Jadeite's ear drums.

"Eh, of course your majesty."

"Nonsense my boy! Call me dad!"

Rei tried putting a smile on her face, regardless of how awkward he could be at times. She walked over to her mother and gave her a huge hug, "Thank you."

The older woman gave her daughter just a hint of a smile, "We are proud of you, my dear princess. Though Jadeite has a few things he needs to settle before becoming King, please remember to be patient with him. Remember, he is just a man who has a past that has made him stronger than most men. Though he has no family, he will treasure you and the children you will have with him with his life. He will not die prematurely, but he will have some troubled waters in the near future to cross over. He needs you to help him. Do you hear me?"

Rei nodded her head, unsure of what her mother may be referring to.

Queen Aria nodded her head, "Now that that's settled, just make sure you both don't make me a grandmother until after you both are married."

The Senshi of Mars smacked her forehead, "MOM!"


	8. Engagement Party

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

The ball was this evening, and Rei was frantically getting ready. Her mother insisted she had a new dress tailor-made shortly before she and Jadeite left for their duties the day the king and queen of Mars arrived on Earth. Her mother also fussed over her hair and make-up insisting that she needed to spend at least 4 hours of prep before even considering putting on the new blood-red dress. Rei looked at herself in a mirror hardly recognizing herself and groaning in frustration. She placed her hands over her face, "I look like a fruit tart!"

"Guess that explains this appetite I'm getting," Jadeite purred in her ear.

She squeaked at his sudden appearance and smacked his shoulder HARD. "Don't scare me like that!" She gave him a nasty glare.

Jadeite grabbed his shoulder, once more surprised by her strength. Even without her fuku-clad form she could still pack a wallop! "Sorry, couldn't help myself," he apologized. Seeing her pout he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Forgive me?"

She gave a smile turning to look him in the eyes. "You call that a kiss?" She pulled him closer, "I do forgive you though."

Jadeite smiled, putting himself behind her and started massaging her shoulders, eliciting a content moan from his fiance. "So, nervous about tonight?"

She leaned her head back enjoying the sensations the simple back rub was doing to her body. "Can we just skip tonight?"

Had anyone told him a few weeks ago that he would be engaged to the princess of Mars, allowed inside her room without being immolated and would be here rubbing her back, Jadeite would've had that person carted off to the nearest asylum. Now, all he could do was keep himself from breaking out into song and dance - then she really would've incinerated him. "You know I'd like to, but we all have to pay the piper. Besides, aren't you looking forward to see the girls again?"

In honor of the already widely popular engagement between a Terran Shitennou and the heiress and Senshi of Mars, Queen Serenity had begun organizing what was rapidly becoming known as the "Sol Ball". Tonight from all corners of the system, the Royal Houses and members of each planet's nobility would be attending to give their thoughts and wishes on Rei and Jadeite's upcoming marriage. And, for the first time in almost 500 years, the Terrans were being invited as well much to a certain Moon Princess' joy.

But unlike the other balls they'd been present at in the past, they weren't going as guardians or to simply socialize with the upper class. No, the spotlight would be on them this time.

Rei groaned in frustration and huffed. "Fine, fine. Let's get this over with...though I really, really think it's a bad idea putting so much emphasis on us like this." She looked up to her fianc . "I really, really hope my dad behaves himself."

His first reaction was to smile at the slight jab at her father, but then the Martian's words came back to haunt him.

"He will be a great King of Mars one day..."

King.

It was almost too much for him to think about. Up until recently such things weren't even in his realm of comprehension. When he'd been taken in by Endymion's father and raised up to become one of the Shitennou, all that had been in his future was serving and protecting his charge and friend. But since Rei had started taking them seriously and now that they had her parents' blessing...was such thing too far out? If came the day when he and Rei did indeed wed, could he really be trusted to lead an entire planet?

She looked back at her husband-to-be and grasped his hand awaking him from his thoughts. "Are you ready?" She inquired.

Pasting a cocky grin on his face, he squeezed back, "Yeah, no time like the present." Deep down Jadeite couldn't help but feel that however this night would go, something very bad was on the horizon - something that made him tremble slightly. Whatever was coming their way, he just hoped he could protect his love.

It almost felt like time stood still as the two neared the ballroom. It almost felt surreal that this day came, an event that her mother and father shared with her many years ago when she still lived on Mars. Their stories were almost fairytale-like with all the glitz and glamour. Yet with every fairytale came the villain... She felt her head ache.

Before long they stood outside of the door to the main ball room which was also the most spacious area of the Lunar Palace, two guards in ceremonial armor firmly on either side. "Lord Jadeite," one of the guards greeted, "Lady Mars. They're expecting you. Shall I open the door?"

Jadeite paused, glancing at his wife to be. She looked slightly pale which already set off alarm bells. "You ok?"

"Just a headache," she murmured. "It'll pass though." She forced a grin on her face. "Ready when you are."

He knew better; she was putting on a mask for others just as he did earlier for her, but calling her on it would've been stupid at this point. He turned to address the guard, "Open it," he commanded. The guard dipped his head slightly then opened the door for them, just as a fanfare went off to sound their arrival.

"Presenting her Royal Highness Lady Rei, Crown Princess of Mars and her betrothed, Lord Jadeite, Shitennou of the Far Eastern Lands of Terra!"

Jadeite took a deep breath, "This is it," he murmured, feeling his heart pound. He flashed his fiance a cocky smile, "Let's not keep our adoring public in suspense." And with that, they strode forward into the clamoring masses of their peers.

It was a whirlwind as many men and women gave their congratulations and greeted them with their fake smiles. She ignored that though. Her head was hurting her even more, and it was becoming more challenging to keep this facade of excite and cheer. Usually when in this much pain, she got really, really grouchy. Her parents were just up ahead. She saw their strong stance as they sat in a place of honor. She knew they remained stoic and warlike around the nobility, soldiers, and other royalty.

Even yet the headache became unbearable. She needed to ask her mom if this might be a sign or some omen...

Jadeite handled the congratulations and well wishes from the various royals rather well, although he had to glare at few that oggled his fiance more than what was necessary. But now he was starting to get really worried about Rei; her face appeared to be whiter than a sheet now and her hands felt clammy - was she coming down with something? Maybe they should - wait, there! Her parents weren't far. They could keep an eye on her and deflect anyone from bothering Rei anymore. "Come on princess, let's find somewhere to sit."

That feeling that had been bothering him earlier was very much present now - but what was it? What was coming?

'Need to get Rei somewhere first. I'll check in with the guards and the others afterwards,' he decided.

When they stood before His and Her Majesty of Mars, both the Shittenou and Princess gave their formal greeting. Rei's mother, on the other hand, immediately picked up that something was not right with her daughter. "Good evening Lord Jadeite, My beautiful Daughter, Rei," spoke the king as he welcomed them to sit with them in the vicinity. Food had already been presented at their table as the men and women danced joyously and carefree in the ball room. The princess was ushered to the seat closet to her mother, which the older woman paused.

"Something is not right," spoke the queen to her daughter. "Tell me."

Rei had to close her eyes. The light in the room was making her head split! "Headache... Keeps getting... Stronger..."

Queen Aria looked to King Aries with a grim expression. Their voice was just loud enough for Jadeite to hear, "Her premonitions have returned."

Jadeite's eyebrows rose at the statement. But before he could act on it, someone whispered urgently in his ear.

"Something's happened, you need to come right now," Nephrite told him.

Then, all hell broke loose.

It was as if a living tornado had swept into the room, fierce winds throwing the party guests like toys across the room. Screaming, crying and utter pandemonium ensued. Guards barked orders and started to surround the entity as it died down to a singular funnel of wind. And then, the wind vanished revealing a figure that made Jadeite's heart drop to the abyss.

When the wind had ceased its howling, a young man clad in gray and blue stood with his hands in his pockets, a mop of shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes in some places. And the eyes...Jadeite could never forget those eyes. The very same angry red hues that once came alive with hate and disgust toward their lives, but now they were centered directly on him.

"Who are you, how did you get in here," one of the guards demanded, brandishing his lance.

The man cast a lazy look to the guard. "Fly," he simply said and the guard did just that, sent hurtling back by a gale of wind into a marble pillar, a sickening crunch being heard. That settled, the man turned to look at Jadeite again, a mad grin settling into place as he spoke.

"K-Kiba."

The Princess of Mars could feel Jadeite walking towards the entity causing such ruckus, almost being half dragged by Nephrite, who she heard had come to their table.

Yet, she dared not look. Rei wouldn't open her eyes in fear this headache would make her own head explode. She heard her parents whispering to each other, then a tug on her shoulder by a very large hand. It was her father's hand. He pulled her to him as well as his wife in a protective stance. "Rei," he whispered so only his family could hear, "Your mother will take you to your rooms down a secret path. There, I will have several guard protecting both you and your mother. Follow her. I will tell Jadeite when we take care of this party crasher."

"Papa," the Senshi of Fire whispered, "I'm afraid to open my eyes. My head hurts so bad..."

"Keep your eyes shut then," whispered her mother, "I will hold onto you and let you know if we arrive at stairs."

Rei began to shake from the pain. "It... it hurts... so bad!" She paused not feeling the presence of her fiance, "W-where's Jadeite?"

The party crasher, or "Kiba" as Jadeite had called him was still surrounded by the guards who knew better than to get closer to him - their now departed comrade had learned that the hard way. Nephrite was dragging him toward where the other Shitennou were but the blond was numb with disbelief. Kiba was alive...? But how? He couldn't have survived the fire, not after-

"Vasileios," the man grinned with arms outspread, "come, come, get over here so we can catch up! We've a lot to discuss, don't you think?" He stepped forward-

"Halt, intruder," one brave but foolish guard stepped forward, jabbing his weapon at Kiba. Kiba fixed him with the coldest glare possible as he said, "Do you mind?" A whip of air slapped the guard away just as it had the earlier one, only this time the guards were itching for a fight. He sighed, "You would think the so-called "masters of the universe" would be a little more hospitable than this. It's a wonder how Vasileios puts up with this pomp, personally makes me sick."

"Just who are you talking about," Kunzite demanded, sword held tightly in his hands. The other Shitennou flanked him including one very stunned Jadeite. "Speak quickly."

Kiba glared at Kunzite, surprised when the Shitennou just met him head on with no sort of reaction. He grinned, "Well, this might be fun after all... I've heard that the Shitennou are supposed to be the most skilled warriors of the Terrans. Well if so," the wind started to pick up around him again, a manic gleam coming to his eyes, "THEN SHOW ME!" A hurricane came to life around his body, sending the guards flying leaving only the Shitennou standing and only barely.

As the battle began in the dance hall, the flight for safety began with many guests and members of the royal court.

Rei felt her body being pulled by her mother and a few select guards, the elite of the planet Mars, escort them down narrow halls to safety. They further they ran from the danger, the less her head was in pain. After turning down a few halls, she finally peaked open an eye, seeing a flight of stairs coming up in their path.

"Rei, there are stairs!" exclaimed her mother.

"I see them!" Rei spoke as she fell in step with her mother, the two gasping for air as they kept up with the guard. "Mom! Shouldn't I go back there? I'm a senshi! I shouldn't be running away-"

"Daughter," breathed the queen, "You are the heir of Mars! Your father..." they rounded another sharp corner before reaching their rooms, "...he wants you to be safe. All other princesses..." the door opened and the royals were escorted in by their guard. "...they have also been taken to safe areas."

Rei didn't like this... not one bit! That painful headache was still present, but it wasn't as strong as it was before. Perhaps things were turning in their favor. She sat down and waited nervously looking to the ceiling, 'Papa... Jadeite... please be safe...'

It was a shame that safety wasn't on the list of those fighting against the new adversary.

People generally knew tornadoes, hurricanes and even dust devils were a sign of impending doom - everyone ran for cover as soon as they saw one. To face down such forces of nature was insane at best, suicidal at worst - yet there they were, four brave - or foolish - men staring down the one who was causing such chaos, grinning like a madman.

Jadeite had to keep his sword arm from shaking not because of the force of the wind, which threatened to blow him out of the entire room - but seeing Kiba, alive and with this kind of power...it was unthinkable. He was grateful Endymion wasn't here to see him like this but he was thankful he wasn't to face his past alone. He dove out of the way when a wave of air came rushing towards him, his brothers doing the same. Kunzite brandished his sword, Zoisite conjured a flurry of icicles and Nephrite was charging his fists with electricity. Jadeite willed his flames to his dao swords, settling into a stance.

Any sane man would've given up right then and there - facing the Shitennou was a quick way to the beyond. But Kiba didn't seem the least bit afraid, even looked giddy. "Right then, let's not draw this out!" He pushed out with his hand, sending razor sharp waves of air towards the four men, who dived out of the way once more. Zoisite sent a hail of ice at the deranged man but they were swept away in the gale-force winds, proving the attack useless. He only just barely avoided a wave of wind that came so close to him that it sliced a lock of his precious hair clean off. Nephrite shot his hands out and sent a storm of electricity toward the wind user, bolts of energy coalescing with the living tornado around the man. Kiba looked worried for a moment before he grinned, and the energy Nephrite had sent in became his folly when Kiba sent it back at him. Nephrite cried out in agony as the whirlwind ripped him apart, leaving bloody gashes all across his body.

When the brunette fell, Kunzite charged in, determined to avenge his fallen comrade with sword akimbo. Kiba turned towards him and summoned a wall of air that he intended to use to block the albino-haired man's assault, only to backpedal when Kunzite sliced right through it using raw physical power. Kunzite pressed his attack, swinging his sword with the intent of lopping off his head. Kiba avoided him until he appeared cornered, Kunzite lunging toward him with a primal warrior cry. Kiba ducked out of the way once more, but then held his hands out and summoned his wind again, this time around Kunzite. Only unlike Nephrite he didn't intend to use the man's own power against him. With a twisted smile, he began funneling the air out of the tornado and in doing so, cutting off the Shitennou's air supply. Kunzite dropped his sword and clutched his chest, falling to his knees gasping like a fish.

"STOP!"

Kiba suddenly looked up and only had a second to dodge the flaming blades that would've lopped his head off had he been a millisecond later. Kiba lost his concentration and the tornado ceased, allowing Kunzite to fall over unconscious. That left only Jadeite and Kiba as the only ones standing in the hall.

The King of Mars crossed his arms, his eyes calculating this new menace and watching his future son-in-law in battle. A smirk crossed the King's lips as he saw the opening this new kid, Kiba, left open. It was a glaring mistake that the King of Mars wanted to shout out to Jadeite, but for the heck of it, he kept his mouth shut and decided to sit down and watch the show. He was curious to see how well the future King of Mars would handle this threat. The king looked around a little upset the servers had scurried away. Where was a bowl of grapes when you needed them? Or a bowl of corn? He usually liked to heat up those dried out kernels in his hand with fire until they popped.

Jadeite slid under another wave of wind that ended up shaving a few hairs off his curly head, pressing after Kiba. "Why are you here," he screamed. "How can you be here!"

Kiba grinned at him, ducked one of his swings and slammed a fist into his gut, knocking the air out the blond's lungs. "Guess you didn't finish your job all those years ago," he whispered to his old friend, planting a boot into his midsection that sent him flying onto a table behind them. "Well I'm here to finish mine!" With that, he leapt into the air and hovered there for a minute, waiting for Jadeite to clamber back to his feet.

Damn he hit hard. Then again Kiba had always been the stronger between them, as it showed whenever they had sparred together as boys. Gripping his swords tightly, he glared up at his adversary, waiting for his next move. Kiba started hurling blasts of wind down at him, concussive waves that destroyed wherever they landed - Jadeite was only able to avoid thanks to his sparring session with Nephrite. Kiba laughed insanely as he hurled more and more bombs of air, the pressure of each blast threatening to knock Jadeite off his feet. But he knew that if this continued, the more likely there would be a chance that their battle would harm his fallen brothers. Sheathing his blades, he channeled energy to his hands for one attack, waiting for Kiba to lower his guard again. He had only one chance.

Aries, growing impatient, gave a loud sigh and stood up. He reluctantly decided he had to intervene to assist his daughter's love-interest. Though he would have rather watched this play out completely to see if Jadeite was indeed strong enough to handle this threat, he figured his dear wife, Aria, and daughter, Rei, would never let him hear the end of it if this young blond man walked away from this skirmish with a few battle scars.

Without another word he allowed his hands to burn creating hot crystalized coals, which he willed to become solid, ruby daggers. It was a shame that Kiba boy's back was turned to Aries. He never seemed to have a concept of who the true threat was in this room. He lacked wisdom in covering all angles and blindspots.

With his hands still consumed in fire, the King aimed with one eye open, and expertly threw the sharp, burning dagger.

Kiba's sense of danger had been honed to that of razors in his long years since the fire that that ultimately been the end of his and Jadeite's friendship. It had been his saving grace many times up until now, which was why when it pinged he listened - he summoned a wall of wind that should've blocked the burning dagger but it didn't. The flaming weapon went right though his curtain of air as if it were cloth, grazing his side eliciting a sharp hiss from him. He glared at the perpetrator, coming to rest on a giant red-haired man with burning hands, onyx eyes hardened to steel. But his act left him wide open this time.

Jadeite, thanking his father-in-law mentally twice over, finally saw his chance. Aries had distracted Kiba enough so that he was focused only on the Martian King, allowing Jadeite to hurl two fireballs at the black-haired man. Kiba screamed as he was engulfed in flames, falling to the marble floor as he writhed like a cockroach. Black tendrils of air swept over his body, dousing the flames but leaving him badly burned as a result. As Jadeite cautiously approached his old friend, reinforcements from the Palace Guard and the Senshi began to flood the room, the latter expressing shock when they saw their lovers in such a horrid state.

"Heh...hehhe...hehehe...this is far from over, Vasileios," Kiba hissed, clutching his burnt side, red eyes gleaming with madness. "I've had years to get used to your flames."

"Kiba...don't make me kill you," Jadeite warned.

Kiba just laughed loudly. "KILL ME?! Why you already have, dear friend! The Kiba you knew is gone - gone, gone, gone! In his place is me, and believe me when I say that our reunion has only just begun. It was a shame I couldn't be there to give my greetings with the rest of my boys, but you gave them a good thrashing all the same."

Jadeite's eyes widened in horror, "You...you caused the ambush?"

Kiba grinned, "To many secrets, too little time - I'll see you again, Vasileios. You and your pretty little wife, too."

His anger flared and Jadeite hurled a ball of flame at the man, only for it to be blocked when the winds came alive around him again, intensifying until it completely covered his body and shadow. When the winds died down, Kiba was gone.

Sailor Mars allowed her hands to extinguish the flames she was ready to aim at the strange man named Kiba... She ran to where Jadeite stood, his eyes seeming very distracted at the new threat that seemed to vanish as quickly as he appeared. On the flip side, her headache was gone...

"Who the hell was that?" hissed Mars as she stood beside her betrothed.

Jadeite was still out of it. Kiba was alive. He was alive. But how? How could he have survived the fire? There was no way anyone could've lived through such a thing, it had to be a mistake. It had to be a trick. Kiba was dead. He was dead. He was-

"JADEITE!" shouted Mars as she almost fell over trying to catch him.

"SOMEONE! Get a doctor!" she exclaimed trying to carefully lay him on the ground without hurting him.

The King of Mars walked over to the fallen young man, easily noticing that the shock of this new adversary finally short-circuted his brain. He crossed his arms as his daughter began shouting and tried shaking him awake. 'At least he faced this... 'friend' of his bravely and unwavering...' Aries looked around the ruined decorations, flooring, and various damaged furniture. Some cleaning was necessary.

"So much for an engagement celebration," deadpanned the red-headed King.

Sailor Mars received smelling salts from Mercury, who quickly brought them over to awaken each of the fallen Shittenou. The fire senshi waved it under Jadeite's nose waiting for the smell to bring him back to his senses...

Jadeite woke with a gasp, chest heaving and face pale. His eyes darted around until they came to rest on Sailor Mars, pulling the startled Senshi into a urgent embrace. "I...I'm sorry."

She was completely stunned, as she felt him hold her tightly. She could feel his body shake not from the cold. Was he... afraid?

"Jadeite... are you okay? What's wrong? There is no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong!"

She was here. She was still here! Thank the gods. He held her tightly to him, basking in her scent and the warmth of her body.

Stunned, Mars let him hold her as the rest of the guards were being ordered around to secure the premisis of the Moon Kingdom. Her amethyst eyes flickered up when her father stood before them and kneeled down. Bedrudgingly, he said, "It might be best if you both retire for the evening..." His coal, colored eyes peered down at the warrior, "Jadeite. Keep an eye on my daughter this night. Don't let her out of your sight..." King Aries paused before adding very lowly only for his daughter and future son-in-law to hear, "And don't try any funny business this evening. Understand?"

The Senshi of Fire couldn't not believe her ears. Was her father, the great king of Mars, giving a man permission to remain in her rooms for the night? She blinked several times almost needing someone to pinch her to make sure she was still awake.

"Yes sir." Jadeite was running on fumes now and it all he could do to even stay awake this time. He was helped to his feet by Mars, one arm slung around her shoulder while her hand was pressed up against his chest, holding him upright. He hated how weak he appeared now but how was he supposed to react when you found out your oldest friend was alive and after your head? "Rei," he said softly, only loud enough for her to hear, "can we go somewhere...quieter? I...need to think about some things."

She nodded her head, "Sure, let's go to my assigned rooms. No one will disturb us there." She used her strength to help stablize this man as they side stepped several guards who were going to and fro throughout the palace.

He tuned out as much of the voices as he could, focusing only on the aura of the woman beside him. Her fiery essence was a like balm to his burning soul, and he took comfort in the fact that he had her. Without her, he'd be in pieces. But there things he'd have to face when the time came - if not the outrage of his brothers, then, he chuckled a bit at the thought, their angry lovers. 'Not sure what would be worse at this point...the girls perhaps, but telling Kunzite I kept secrets from him won't be something I'm looking forward to.'

Mars remained silent as they slowly sauntered down the hallways to her personal chambers in the Moon Palace. She placed her hand on the door, using her fire signature to unlock the security system in place before the door opened up. Rei made sure to assist Jadeite to the bed first before turning back to secure the entrance. She locked the door back up before turning on some candles for light and lighting the logs in the fireplace of her room. Her eyes returned to her fiance, who seemed rather disturbed at recent events.

"Are you okay, Jadeite?"

His clever response would be something along the lines of "What, worried about me pyro?"

What came out was a bitter: "I wish."

That was not a normal response, and that set alarm bells off in Rei's head. As he continued looking away, she quickly detransformed back into her ball gown. Normally, she would have given a very biting, sarcastic comment that would all but have told Jadeite to 'suck it up' and 'get with the program!'. She gently grasped his hand and asked, "Would you like to share what is on your mind?"

But he wasn't ready to talk about what happened. Not yet. "...How's Serenity? And the others?"

Rei noticed him trying to dodge the question. She really wasn't too happy with his question, but seeing the look on his face, she decided to humor him. "Last I saw, Endymion was keeping Serenity safe. All of the other princesses were escorted to their safe rooms making sure their court was counted for and present. Venus made sure to pull us all from our rooms so we could assist..." She paused, before speaking again, "Jadeite?"

"Yes?"

"Could you hold me?"

Now he hadn't expected that question; he had expected her to keep pressing him subtly, prodding him to tell her what he knew - what he thought he had buried under rubble and ash all those years ago. But once more his fire bird kept surprising him, and his smile returned. "You never have to ask, angel." And he pulled her into his arms, pushing his face into her raven mane, losing himself in her warmth.

She relaxed in his arms and gave a sigh of relief. She learned early on that distracting him with something he enjoyed usually helped him adjust to a challenging or difficult situation. She began to kiss his neck, finding the only skin that her lips could touch... she would prefer to kiss him full on, though his face was enjoying the softness of her hair. Perhaps this might help him take his mind off of the 'surprise guest' he encountered so boldly earlier today.

Jadeite smiled against her hair. Her touch was like a drug to him but he knew what she was doing. It was sweet of her but Kiba had taken up residence in his mind again and he planned to stay - until he was dealt for good at least. But he'd leave that to Kunzite. "Already disobeying daddy dearest," he teased, squeezing her butt.

She squealed and looked at him with her face becoming flush, "It's not like we're 'doing the deed'... Just wanted to enjoy our time alone... with daddy's 'blessing'."

Jadeite raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh? So does that imply you're lonely without me," he asked impishly.

She looked at him, her eyes smiling, her lips curling into a smirk, "Let's just say I'm starting to look forward to the day when we make our vows to each other... so we can do more than just tease each other and appease my parents of their requests."

Jadeite's eyebrows flew into his hair. 'The Princess of Mars is coming onto me... Somebody punch me, I must be dreaming.'  
Rei punched him. "OW! What was that for?!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Indecent thoughts," she said coldly.

"Indecent thou-? Whatever! You didn't have to literally punch me! Enough with the violence, woman!"

She huffed and turned in the opposite direction, scooting her body to another section of the bed, and crossed her arms. "Fine! You don't want to enjoy my advances? Then I'm not giving them to you anymore. Oh, look! My care just flew out the window never to be seen again. Oh! And there goes my physical interest in you too! Looks like it's getting ready to join its friend that just left!"

"So you DID have an interest in my body!" Jadeite exclaimed triumphantly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, go jump in a river," she deadpanned. She gave an angry, frustrated sigh wishing for sleep to overcome her soon.

Jadeite chuckled. Sweeping back a bit of her hair, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "Love you too, fire bird."

She averted her eyes and crossed her arms, "Yeah yeah."


	9. Plan

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

Hours later after everyone had gone to sleep, one was still very much awake. Sitting up in bed, the Princess of Mars really, really was hoping she could get some action now that she and Jadeite were alone. For goodness sake, he used up most of his energy deflecting a new threat! She wanted to make sure she could give him some comfort at least... and he wouldn't respond to her touches. She sighed deeply and was extremely frustrated. Perhaps that conversation lingered in his mind from the first meeting of her parents. Geez, it's not like they were outright disobeying her parents... it was just a little kissing... what harm could that do?

With all that had happened that night, Jadeite was more than ready to call it quits for now and sleep till the end of the millennium. But the touch of his fiance kept him from reaching slumber - not that he would've minded. "Can't stay mad at me forever, can you," he snickered, laying on his side rolling over to face her.

She looked into his eyes giving a hint of a smile. "I'm not mad at you... just frustrated."

"About what happened tonight," Jadeite guessed, his voice flat.

"No. That my fiance won't kiss me the way he used to," she spoke with a sigh.

Well, that just wouldn't do. He sat up and smashed his lips into Rei's enjoying her answering moans and mewls as they fell back to the covers in a tangle of clothes and limbs. Her inner fire started responding to his, threatening to overtake him if he let it - for once he found he didn't mind that notion. Being baptized in flame might just sear away all of those doubts he'd started developing as of late. "We all have our secrets, love. What you saw tonight was mine...though one I thought I had left buried."

She held onto him, listening to his words and remaining silent. Her heart beat was still quickened by his loving touches and kisses feeling satisfied that her inner fire was being kindled carefully, masterfully. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "He tried calling you a different name... I couldn't quite catch what he was saying."

Jadeite stiffened. So she had heard that, huh...? Well, the cat was out of the bag now it seemed. "Tell me something, when you are meeting someone new, what do you have them call you?"

The young princess paused and thought about it. "It depends on the situation. When introduced in court, I'm the Princess of Mars. When in my warrior fuku, Sailor Mars is my introduction. When friends and family are present, I'm Rei. Why do you ask?"

Jadeite smiled at her honesty, holding her a little tighter. He envied her a bit for that. "I'm afraid it's quite different for me, dear heart. When a Shitennou is appointed, they are then sworn in service to their charge. Our predecessors have served the Royal Family for generations and have come from many different backgrounds - all of them tragic. Mine is no exception. When a Shitennou takes that vow, they give themselves to their charge, body and soul, casting off everything they once knew to become something new. I am Jadeite, Shitennou of the Far Eastern Lands of Terra...but once I was a simple village boy by the name of Vasileios."

She blinked. So his name wasn't originally Jadeite. That surprised her! She originally thought that perhaps his parents were super intrigued with that particular stone that was found on Earth! She never considered that he may have been born with a different name. "Vasileios." She tested the sound of that name. She liked how it rolled off her tongue. "That's a sexy name," she muttered to him with a smirk.

Jadeite blushed. He hadn't heard his own name is years, let alone from a woman who he had fancied. But hearing Rei say it was...cathartic. At least she knew now, "Yours is no different, Rei," he countered with a suave grin, brushing the back of the nape of her neck.

She sighed contently. "Perhaps then In public I shall call you Jadeite, the feared Shittenou, loyal to the Terran prince. But in private, I shall call you Vasileios, the sexy romantic." She gave a quick smirk, "What do you think?"

Sexy romantic had a ring to it, he considered smugly. "I suppose I should be glad you're not laughing at my real name. The other...kids didn't find it that appealing. They never could pronounce it correctly and made fun of me. But yes, that little admission is meant to be intensely private little bird, so keep it to yourself. Other than the rest of my brothers and Endymion, you will be the only one left alive who knows it."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, my dear Vasileios."

"So I'm dear to you now," Jadeite grinned impishly, thoroughly enjoying how fast her cheeks bloomed red. "We've come a long way from you "wanting to roast me alive on a pole", haven't we?"

She scoffed. "That was when you had a death wish teasing me relentlessly. Geez. Did you have a book you read from daily labeled "How to Piss Off the Princess of Mars?" I'm sure it gave you thousands of ideas."

"Not a bad idea. Where's some parchment, I'll get started right now..." He started to get up to leave the bed...

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the bed, "You better not!"

He laughed and fell back down beside her, gazing at her adoringly. How had he gotten so lucky? It was hard to believe only a few weeks ago he was still at odds with this woman, now here she was laying next to him curled up in the crook of his arm with only a white negligee on that left very little to the imagination, his perverted mind trailed off.

"Don't think too loud," muttered Rei with her eyes closed, "my dad might hear you. "

Jadeite paled slightly at that. If her family was full of telepaths and they could hear thoughts...and if Rei's dad really was listening in on them, then there wouldn't be anything of him come morning. "It's late, you should get some sleep."

"Good night Vasileios." She cozied herself into his embrace falling into a content sleep.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, "Good night...Rei."

Jadeite leaned his head back against the head board and let his eyes slide shut. This would probably be the only time he'd be able to be around her for the foreseeable future. With Kiba's ability to breach security like that, both the Moon and Terran palaces were going to locked down tight until the madman was found. And somehow, he feared that would be sooner than later - but not on their terms. But for now all he could do was weather the storm, especially when his commander would be barging in here in a few hours when he woke up. 'If Venus lets him go that is,' he thought with a sleepy grin. At least he'd have until morning to be with his little fiance, and with that thought he soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Where others would be enjoying dreams of sunny days, happy times and perhaps being with loved ones again for a short time, Jadeite was not one of them. His dreams were filled with fire and pain - his pain. When he looked down at his hands he saw a child's hands - the hands that he'd brunt the first time he'd learned of his powers. People had scorned him for it but his parents had tried to protect their only son. He rarely looked back on his childhood but now he couldn't stop himself - what with Kiba returning.

His name was Vasileios, and he was the son of a hard working father and stay-at-home mother. His father ran their village's mill, taking his son with him whenever he could. Mother protested the idea of a child being so close to dangerous machinery only for his father to laugh off her concern, assuring her they would be fine. And they had been...until that night. He couldn't remember exactly how it happened but one minute he had been asleep in bed, the very next his home had been in flames from fire that seemed to burn at his finger tips. His father had burst into his room to whisk him out to the main yard, only to rush back in to get his mother. The very next minute the house collapsed and Vasileios screamed.

"Don't be frightened," a voice soothed, stopping his cries. Then Kiba appeared, then a boy the same age as him but with those very same eyes of unbridled hate towards everything in the world. How he hadn't been devoured by those eyes he couldn't fathom. Kiba held out his hand to the distraught blond, "Your power is not a curse, do not listen to them. It is a gift, one of which we both share. They are the ones to fear us, not the other way around - and we could show them."

No...no this wasn't right. His powers were curse - they had gotten mama and papa killed.

"Come with me, Vasileios-"

"NO!" The boy screamed, throwing out his hand to Kiba sending a wave of flame that completely devoured him. But it wasn't him that screamed - but her.

"REI!" Jadeite breathed heavily, looking around expecting danger but he was safe and beside him, Rei was still there, unharmed and undisturbed. He reached out a shaking hand to stroke back one of her errant locks, but his hand started shaking. He gripped and pulled it back to him, shaking his head. "I won't let you get near her, you bastard," he swore silently, curling up again next to his fianc , losing himself in her scent. "I'll protect her no matter what it costs me."

It was later that morning, a young woman entered the room of the Princess of Mars.

One of the servants of the Moon palace woke the couple bright and early. In the hands of the maid was a scroll with the Royal Seal of Mars. With sleep still lingering in their eyes, the couple read it slowly as they remained in the bed, Rei's face becoming pale. She gave a small groan as Jadeite took the parchment reading aloud, "His Royal Highness of Mars invites Princess Rei and Lord Jadeite to breakfast in the East parlor of the Moon Palace. The Moon Queen and Terran Royals have already given their fullest permission for invited guests to be relieved of their duties for the day. "

Rei noticed Jadeite's touch as she sighed loudly, "Its going to be a VERY long day..." Once the maid left, the Terran and the Martian quickly willed their uniforms on and headed towards the east wing of the palace. There was a comfortable silence between the two as Mars held onto his arm as he escorted her. They didn't dare speak a word when they entered into the room where Aries and Aria sat already sipping on morning tea. The young couple formally bowed before the royals, the King of Mars waved his hand, "Sit sit. We have much to discuss today. "

Taking a seat next to Mars, Jadeite would much rather have preferred to remain in bed with his wife-to-be all day after what happened the night before, but fate had something else planned for them it seemed. When the servant arrived this morning to hand them that scroll, the blond Shitennou was already fearing what would come next especially since it was from Rei's parents. He hadn't missed the stern look that Aries had sent him when they both walked in, hinting of things to come. He sighed. Yes, this was going to be a long day indeed...

"We have some matters to discuss, especially after last night's... visitor," boomed Aries voice. His coal eyes turned to each individual sitting before him. The King waved the servants and guards out of the room, leaving the family alone. "Who is he?" Finally asked the King after the doors were securely closed.

Jadeite had dreaded this moment. He had hoped to only be able to tell his fellow Shitennou and at worst the Prince himself, but Aries had other plans it seemed. Of course, Kiba had made an indirect threat to not just kill him but Rei too, so his actions were justifiable. Didn't make things easier for him though. "His name is Kiba. He is...was an old friend of mine, before I became a Shitennou."

"And?"

Jadeite winced at the expectant tone from his father-in-law. What was he supposed to tell them? Kiba had been all but erased from his mind until last night, and now he didn't even recognize the guy anymore. "He's...like me. He was born with affinity to manipulating the elements, mine being able to control fire. He can control wind and air, to devastating effects it seems. Other than that...I don't know what else I could tell you except that he's very dangerous."

The king's dark, stony eyes narrowed, "Looks like you have your work cut out for you."

Jadeite nodded. "I'm sure after we're through here, I'll be heading back to Earth for an emergency meeting with my fellow Shitennou and my Prince. Old friend or not, Kiba breached one of the most secure places in the universe as if he just walked in through the front door; that won't be allowed to stand. Kiba will be hunted down, that much I know."

Sailor Mars sat quietly listening. She didn't get a chance to see the man up close and personal, but she remembered his voice and the words he spoke the night of the ball after deciding to fight along side her fiance and leaving her mother behind. She saw her father watch her betrothed with calculated precision before he nodded. "Though I have the utmost confidence that you will come out victor over this nuscence, I offer you my expertise to keep my daughter from fearing your safety in this matter."

"I welcome His Majesty's wisdom on this matter," Jadeite said humbly. Because frankly he didn't even know where to start with Kiba, especially after how he just threw his brothers aside like toys.

The King of Mars nodded his head. "I don't know about you, but I am starved!" He gave a clap calling in the servants with a bellowing voice that almost crushed both Jadeite and Sailor Mars' eardrums.

The Queen sat very quaintly sipping her tea. She set it down after the food was brought in and the servants left once again. "I can sense that Kiba is hiding somewhere in the palace."

Jadeite's eyes widened. The fool hadn't left the palace yet? Then...what was he waiting for? "Can you find him," he asked the Queen, hoping he didn't sound too anxious.

The Queen coolly looked at the Shittenou warrior, "He's somewhere on the north wing of the palace. I don't sense a growth in his power or strength. Perhaps he is 'nursing his wounds' and waiting for another day to strike." She reached over to place some fruit on her plate. She boredly looked at Jadeite as he was ready to open his mouth, "And no I will not assist in pinpointing Kiba. Ask Rei to assist you. She's been slacking on her telepatic skills."

Jadeite winced at the cold rebuke then turned his eyes to Mars, who lifted one delicate eyebrow in a silent challenge. With no other options, he gave her a tired smile, "I don't suppose you'd be up for a little witch hunt, my dear?"

Rei felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment. Why did her mother have to call her out on that? She prefered to use fire over the telepathic skills any day of the week. Sure, they weren't as honed in as her mother's, but if she really concentrated, she could do a decent job. She glared at her mother, "Mama, you could easily pinpoint where this 'Kiba' is. Why can't you tell us so Jadeite and I could burn his rear off the face of the Moon?"

The cool eyes of amethyst locked on to the Senshi, her lip never twitching to smirk, "You and Jadeite need to learn to work along side each other. If you will be ruling the planet one day, you need to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses to help compensate for each other. The last thing we want to see is you becoming too dependent on your father and I." She grabbed her cup of tea to sip it.

Sailor Mars glared at her mother. She kept from pouting because it wasn't becoming of a princess, yet she knew her parents could find and take care of this Kiba-guy in a snap.

'Much as I hate to admit, she's right...damn I really wish I knew other people for this job,' mentally considered the younger man in the room beside turning to his soon-to-be bride. "Well, so sense sticking around here then," Jadeite said, rising to his feet. "We'll check in with the Captain of the Guard and get a search going. We'll rout him out, one way or another."

Rei remained silent... thinking. She tried recalculating what was located on the north side of the Moon Palace. What rooms were there, where someone could hide, and why they would hide there?

She looked up to Jadeite with a frown, "Why would Kiba hide in the northern section of the palace? That's where the Maids and Servants reside."

Jadeite looked thoughtful for a minute as well, puzzled. Then he looked up, eyes wide, "He's trying to blend in," he murmured, stunned. "He must be after the others!"

Sailor Mars looked to her parents as they casually ate their breakfast. Were her and Jadeite still required to stay here with them? Her mother reached out her hand calling her daugher to her. Sailor Mars stood and kissed her mother's cheek before the older woman gave her daughter an embrace. "Keep watch. Kiba is a sly one. Use your telepathy to communicate with Jadeite so no surprise attacks are thwarted."

Her father stood as well reaching over to give his daughter a hug. "Ah! Tell Kiba I said hello, would you? I'm sure he has a nice tender wound on his side from our last encounter." She returned to her fiance's side and nodded her head. "Ready?"

Jadeite nodded. The two of them hurried out of the room towards the barracks. It felt like two seconds passed while when in full sprint they arrived in less than five minutes. There they found the remainder of the soldiers that hadn't been injured/killed when Kiba appeared last night. There were only a dozen but it was enough.

The Captain of the Guard was an elderly but not feeble old man, still lively enough to wear the armor of the Moon and defend its rulers. The balding man stood to attention when the blond walked in, "General Jadeite," he greeted. "We got word you were coming. We're at your command."

Jadeite wasted no time - if Kiba was where he thought he was, this was their only chance to find him. "Captain, I need you and your men to perform a perimeter sweep of the north end of the palace; we have reason to believe the intruder is hiding there."

The Captain looked reluctant, "Sir, with all due respect, we simply do not have the man power at this time - and with the Shitennou incapacitated, there's very little we can do at the moment."

Jadeite cursed. Kiba had done a number alright, and with Endymion safely back on Earth under lock and key, that left him, the remainder of the Lunarian Guard and...

Inspiration hit him like a mammoth. Turning to Rei, he smirked, "Think we could convince your senshi sisters to put Kiba in his place?"

Sailor Mars smirked. "I thought you would never ask."


	10. Kiba

**Chapter: 10**

After what had happened in the ball room the night before, the palace was on lockdown. Nobody got in and, after Endymion had been escorted back to Earth under heavy guard, nobody got out. The Queen and the Princess were secure in a safe room by the Royal Guard so there was no getting to them. Any assassin would've cut his losses and fled when he had the chance.

But Kiba was not one to just run off with his tail between his legs, no no, he had a score to settle with Vasileios. It had been all too easy to corner one of the unsuspecting servants, dispose of him and take his clothes - nobody would miss him anyhow. Now all he needed to do was find a way to get close to Vasileios again or perhaps his pretty little fianc .

"Is it true that barbarian is still in the palace?"

"M'fraid so, Tela heard the guards talking about it when she went to check to give the men food in the barracks."

"Selene...how can they expect us to do our jobs when that madman is running loose?"

...but these simpletons were starting to annoy him and made any plotting on his part null and void. How was he supposed to concentrate when all they did as dither like old house wives?! It was maddening how one could put up with this drabble all day. He'd probably ended his life long ago if he had been slated as one of these fools. But his master had given him a great gift and with it he was here to cut all ties.

'I could just kill them all right now, suck the air out of this very room - soundless, quick and clean. Nobody would be the wiser.'

But he needed patience; his old friend would come to him soon enough. And if things went well, he'd finally be able to pay the blond back for leaving him to die all those years ago.

'Soon Vasileios...soon.'

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you access to Lady Venus."

Rei was becoming very, VERY angry. "Can't access Venus?" she told the guard. She grabbed the man's armor, her hands beginning to melt the armor. "I AM one of the Sailor Senshi! You will allow me access to my leader!" demanded Mars with a scowl.

For once, Jadeite was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of his fiance's ire. The poor guard fumbled with the key to the room for a minute before he was able to open the door, the senshi if Mars blowing past like a tempest. He smirked and followed in after her, finding each of the Sailor Senshi inside already in their sailor fukus. Jadeite then noticed where they were - this was the palace infirmary, and it was here that his brothers were holed up still unconscious. According to Rei, the princesses had flocked to his brothers and had refused to leave their sides since they had been thrown aside by Kiba.

Zoisite was the least wounded of the three but still looked awful, his needs being seen to the Mercurian Senshi who hovered nearby, casting looks between him and her little computer. Nephrite was the worst out of the others, his shredded uniform cast off revealing his bandaged body, thick white wrappings covering most of his torso and arms; Jupiter remained by his side like his guardian angel, gloved hands clasping his. And Kunzite... He was still in his uniform but at first glance, he didn't even appear to be breathing. Venus was sat by his side, fists clenched tightly in her lap looking a mixture of fear and anger - anger towards the one who had caused this kind of pain to her lover and her senshi sisters and their lovers; and fear that Kunzite might never wake up...

Jadeite's resolve to defeat Kiba deepened upon seeing the state of his brothers. This was his fight, not theirs. Now he had to make it right.

Sailor Mars took in the sad looking room. The men each of the women cared for were all knocked out saved for Zoisite, who looked like he was in some in and out delirium. And this was making her angry, seeing each of her sisters so upset and... afraid?

No, they couldn't be afraid. Not to get up and fight. No, perhaps their fear was related to the man each of them adored. Mars knew they wouldn't be afraid of fighting off this new enemy, no if anything Jupiter and Venus would be almost suicidal when facing the man that attempted to kill their loves. It was no secret that Venus had been secretly seeing Kunzite, and many of the senshi kept a careful eye on her in case she ever grew round with child from her "nightly visits" to the leader of the Shittenou. And Jupiter always seemed to be sweet on Nephrite, who in return was always kind and charming to her. Lastly Mercury... Just like Zoisite, the two became fast friends with their uncanny interest in science, technology, and knowledge. Yeah, Mercury would be able to spot the weakness of Kiba in no time if she fought a battle (more like observed the battle) for at least five minutes. Perhaps her data and readings would give them a quick upper hand to finish this man off.

Mars crossed her arms as each of her sisters kept their eyes on her. "Who's ready to go kick some Kiba butt?"

"You know where he is?" Asked Mercury adjusting her visor.

Mars nodded her head, "He is still in the palace. We have reason to believe he may be hiding out in the north wing of the palace."

"Really now?" questioned Jupiter standing and punching her fist into her hand.

"We need to make a plan before going in for the attack," spoke Venus with narrowed eyes, "We can't afford to be sloppy."

Mars turned to her fianc , her arms crossed, "Do you have any ideas?"

Jadeite cupped his chin in thought. Kiba had shown he was unpredictable last night, but that didn't mean he couldn't be countered. If he were simply hiding somewhere, the best thing would be to get the Guard to close a tight net around the area, preventing escape - then he and the Senshi would go in and deal with him. But Kiba was posing as one of the servants, trying very hard to blend in...and if they went with the original plan, the man might bolt and they'd have to start all over.

No...he had a better idea. If Kiba wanted to play servant, then the blond had a few ideas of how to rout him out without causing a panic. "Kiba is hiding in the servant's quarters," he informed the rest of the Senshi, their stances going rigid. "I don't know if he's killed anyone yet...it's better to assume he has at this point, otherwise he wouldn't be trying to blend in. If we try and find him the old fashioned way, he'll make a run for it - and he'll take hostages. We need to play this smart. I have one idea that might work but I need you to trust me on this."

"Let's hear it," spoke Venus standing up and walking towards the last standing Shittenou. She took her position as leader of the Senshi and waited expectantly, crossing her arms and waiting to hear the plan. Her mind was already preparing how to use each of her warriors to the fullest in pulling the weasel out of hiding and hopefully soon six feet under.

"Ok, when Kiba and I were back in the orphanage," he paused when he saw their shocked looks, "don't ask, not important not right now. He and I would get into all sorts of trouble with the nannies there, and we usually ended up running until they caught us - well, he did anyway." He grinned a bit, "If we put the pressure on with something unexpected - say, a surprise inspection of the servant quarters, then we may just trigger that "fight or flight" instinct of his."

Sailor Jupiter looked to her leader, "It's worth a shot."

"Wouldn't he be more likely to come out if it was just one Senshi rather than all of us?" Asked Mercury, "you know, the concept for picking off the warriors when they seperate from the team?"

"And give him a false idea that he will disable the palace defense?" added Mars.

Venus turned to Jadeite, "What do you think?"

Jadeite nodded. "Good idea; if we all went in, he'd know something was up. Alright, so which of you is more familiar with the palace layouts?" Venus stepped forward. "Alright, you'll conduct the inspection while Jupiter and Mars wait nearby, if he bolts." Both the Fire Senshi and Thunder Senshi nodded their assent. Jadeite turned to the remaining girl, "Mercury, you and I will hang back and see how things pan out. Use your computer to keep an eye on Kiba's power levels - when they start spiking, we'll send in the cavalry." They all nodded. Jadeite looked at each of them sternly, "Look, I know you're angry. But don't let your feelings get the best of you - Kiba will try and use that to get your guard down. I'm not belittling you, just reminding you. The man's merciless and mad, and will do anything necessary to make sure he gets out of this. We either stop him here on the Moon or I follow him back down to Earth and finish this myself. Agreed?"

All the women nodded their heads. Venus spoke for the team. "Agreed."

She was the first to leave the room and started to make her way down. Jupiter and Mars lingered behind about a minute before following. As Rei followed the other Senshi, she turned a gaze back to Jadeite. When Mercury was turned down to her computer, she have him a smirk and stuck out her tongue at the Shittenou.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow at her questioningly but just shrugged it off as she disappeared around the corner. He had to trust in her and her sisters to do this right, even though he'd much rather have his brothers to do this instead. He had no doubt the Senshi were capable warriors, perhaps even a match for the Shitennou on their best days - but that didn't quell his worries any.

The only thing thing he could do now was the one thing he hated more than anything - waiting.

"Everyone line up!" Shouted the Senshi of Venus as she barged into the servants quarters common area. The men and women alike were surprised at such an order as they left their rooms to peer out and see what was happening. The blonde woman began stalking the room to and fro shouting in her commanding voice. "Everyone out of their rooms! Line up! This is an inspection!" She proclaimed loudly as more and more servants and maids quickly followed her orders.

"Everyone out of their rooms! Line up! This is an inspection!"

The loud proclamation nearly sent Kiba to the floor, balanced as he was on his bunk - well, not really his but not anyone else's. What the hell were the Senshi doing here? Had they finally sniffed him out? 'NO!' He roared in his mind. 'This is all WRONG! It has to be Vasileios! Not these celestial witches!' But he needed to play the part, lest the annoying blonde took notice of his behavior. The last thing he needed was to have her or any of her groupies coming after him - the Shitennou were one thing but these harlots were another matter.

He walked out as calmly but as urgently as possible, falling in line where the others were, standing at attention. Sure enough there she was in full Senshi regalia glaring down each of them with gloved arms clasped behind her back, pacing up and down. Kiba could just feel the aura of this woman pouring out of her like a ruptured damn, her emotions laid bare for all those to see who could pick up such things - he was one of them. And she was pissed. 'It'd be so easy to take her - no, no no, that would ruin everything. Have to wait, be patient, wait for Vasileios to get here. Then we can have some fun.'

"I expect each of you to remain in line. If you get out, I will deal with you MYSELF. I will be searching the rooms, pulling you one by one aside to ask questions in regards to a death that recently took place in this wing." Sailor Venus watched everyone's reactions to her words. Her eyes carefully scanned each person. The left side of the line was where she would start noticing some suspicious behavior. "SILENCE!" she boldly commanded. The room hushed immediately from all the murmurs. Venus pointed to the left side of the line. "You..."

Kiba's eyes followed her gaze to the man on the far end who flinched when she pointed at him.

"M-me, my lady?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Follow me." She turned on her heel to a narrow hallway and slapped the man, " You dare QUESTION me?"

"F-forgive me milady," the man stammered, cowed into submission by the irate princess of Venus. "T-things have been tense around here lately, what with the intruder in the palace. Is it really true he's here? Still?"

Venus glared at the man. She could sense he was not the one. "Yes. Show me your room so I can inspect it."

The man trembled and bowed low before quickly showing the Senshi his personal room. In the back of her mind, she kept her guard up thinking the man they were searching for might come to take her out while she was distracted.

From nearby, Jadeite sighed. They wouldn't get anywhere at this rate. And the man that Venus hauled out was already a stuttering mess. Feeling the need to step in, he approached the two, "Venus, that's enough. It's not him anyway." He turned his attention to the frightened servant and smiled calmly, "You're ok, things are a little...tense right now. Lady Venus will apologize after this is through," he ignored the blonde's shocked expression before changing his tone, schooling his face into steel. "I need you to tell me if there has been anything strange that has happened in the last 17 hours."

Slightly relaxed, the man tried to speak again, wary of the wrath of the blonde princess nearby lest he say something stupid again. "Nothing much, milord. Tela and Graven came back late last night but apart from that, there was nothing strange."

"And why is it that those two coming back late isn't a big deal," Jadeite asked, his curiosity piqued. Of course it was all a facade, but he needed the man to be relaxed around him. Interrogation 101.

The servant smiled sheepishly, a hint of red in his cheeks, "W-well, don't let them know I told you, but they've been seeing each other for months now and occasionally skip curfew to...spend time together."

Behind him, he could practically imagine the grin on Venus' face now - the Love Goddess couldn't resist prying into other people's love lives but it'd have to wait. 'I can count them out then.' "Anything else?"

The man grew tight-lipped for a minute before he leaned in, "Well...there is one thing but I didn't give it much thought, until Lady Venus showed up. And well...Yarl didn't come back last night."

That set off alarm bells in the Shitennou's head. "Do you know what happened to him," he asked sternly, already fearing the worst.

"T-they couldn't...find him milord. We were short-staffed so the Chief Maid sent someone else, and when the lockdown hit he got pulled in with us. He's...different, milord. The others keep their distance but there's something not right about him."

'He never could fit in well with others,' Jadeite mused. "Alright, thank you - but for right now, I need you to go somewhere else. Things are about to get really messy."

The man didn't need to be told twice and scurried off, racing down the halls past Mercury.

Jadeite turned back to an upset Venus, "I know you're chomping at the bit here, but try not to pulverize your princess' servants. Kiba is definitely inside. Look for anyone with black hair and red eyes, that's our man."

Venus glared at Jadeite. "That information would have helped from the get go." She gave a sigh and nodded her head, "I can't help but think about Kunzite...how this man so easily took out my love..." Her eyes became sad and her shoulders slumped. "I..I might just kill Kib Kiba if I see him..."

Jadeite nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't have to," he assured her. "If anyone will kill him, it'll be me." And with that, he strode past her, knowing she was right behind him. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. Even if Kiba escaped, at least he'd be off the Moon - then Jadeite could get the army together to hunt the man down. Pushing the door open again, he found the servants all lined up still at attention, looking fearful. The only who didn't was at the far end and clearly didn't look anything like a prim and obedient palace hand." 'Gotcha.'

"It's all right," he spoke loudly so that everyone could hear him. "This was just a simple inspection, apologies for the stress. You may return to what you were doing." At that, all of them relaxed even the stranger...but Jadeite planned for this. "Tell me, do you all know who I am?"

"Lord Jadeite," they all answered. All except one-

"Lord Jadeite, Shitennou of the far eastern lands," the stranger answered further.

Jadeite turned to him and smirked, "And why would a lowly servant know my full title," he asked slowly, watching as the black-haired servant started shifting uneasily. "Hello old friend, I'm here to repay that visit you made at my party last night."

"Curse you Vasileios!" A whirlwind erupted around Kiba's body, just as one very irate but determined Senshi if Venus launched a beam of light at him. The other servants screamed and fled down the halls.

Sailor Mars and Jupiter immediately jumped into action. They swiftly bypassed the servants who were trying their best to escape in one piece. The two warriors immediately prepared their attack in their hands, fire burning in one and lightning crackling in the other. They saw Venus preparing another attack, her eyes dripping tears from anger and sadness. Synchronized, Mars and Jupiter released their attacks trying to buy time for Mercury, who stood in the background quickly typing in her computer.

Kiba kept up his wind shield, buying time while the Senshi tried to get at him with their attacks. CURSE THEM! He hadn't anticipated Jadeite would bring them - this was supposed to be their tie breaker, not a witch hunt! He didn't come here to fight the damned Sailor Senshi! 'Damn them to Hell! No choice.' He forced out his hands and sent a wall of air towards the five individuals in front of him, th attack forcing them to scatter or take cover. Beds, shelves and the like were thrown everywhere, razor sharp splinters sent hurling through the air. Vasileios tackled his pretty little Senshi from behind, shielding her with his body as the splinters rained down on them."'Your compassion will be your undoing old friend," he sneered then bid a hasty retreat out of the room, heading down the corridors towards the gardens.

"FOOL," a voice thundered in his head, making him halt as he slid around another corner."'I grant you power and this is the extent of your resolve?!"

"Master, the Senshi are out in force - and if things stand it won't be long before I'm cornered!"

"Insolent child. I warned you of the perils journeying to the Moon would bring but you clearly did not heed my warnings. Were it not for the part you have yet to play I would easily leave you to your doom. Escape the Moon any way you know how - I will ensure that the Senshi are stalled. But do not think I will not punish you for your incompetence when you return."

Kiba gulped. His master was a generous but merciless being and one he knew well not to cross. He had miscalculated by trying to face his old friend on the Moon - the Shitennou had been dealt with, but now he had the Senshi hounding his trail and that by all accounts was even worse. But nothing mattered - nothing except his bout with Vasileios. "Yes Master."

When the storm started, everyone took cover behind whatever they could find. Jupiter and Venus ducked behind the door, using it as a shield against the hurled wooden spears, but Mars remained standing, taking aim with her Flame Sniper attack. Jadeite cursed. "Rei get down!" He barreled into her from behind, knocking them both to the floor just as the shelves in the room crumbled, shrapnels of wood going into his back. The blond cried out in pain but didn't dare move from his spot, holding the Senshi close to protect her. Soon the storm began to die down.

Jadeite rose to his feet, reaching behind to dislodge a rather nasty looking piece of wood lodged into his back - he'd be feeling it later, but right now he was running on pure adrenaline. "He's getting away!" Ignoring the calls of the Senshi, he rushed after the fleeing wind user, putting every ounce of his strength into speed. He had to catch the madman before he did something drastic, like take a hostage.

When she finally was able to stand, she saw the damage and the aftermath. Her eyes first saw Venus, lying in a pile of broken and severed furniture, her arm twisted in an awkward position definitely broken. The skin on the front side of her body was shredded as if going through a cheese grater. Her once bright amber and pearl-like senshi fuku was now dipped and recolored in her own blood. And not far from her rested Jupiter, whose body was crumpled against a wall, her body curled up for her face and vital organs to be protected. She lay slack, her arms and legs in shreds also. Blood began to pool out of her deep wounds.

She heard a sound from behind her as Mercury stumbled in the room, a huge gash along her forehead and bruises along her legs and arms. Perhaps she had been fortunate to have dodged the needle-like wind, but the various items thrusted by the wind were what made her black and blue. "W-where's Jadeite?"

"He went after after Kiba," the Mercurian winced, the makings of a concussion coming on. "I don't know where they are now."

Mars looked lost for a moment before she suddenly remembered something one chance to find where her fianc had gone. How she'd been able to track him all those weeks ago when he'd ran from her She only hoped she had enough power left to do so.

Jadeite raced through the halls, tracking Kiba's aura all the way to the gardens. Everyone within a 300 meter spread was cleared out by the guards, but now Jadeite was left alone to face the insane wind user. 'Somehow...it had to be this way. Me settling my demons.' As he came ever closer to his inevitable confrontation, flashes of his past with the once angry but not at all unkind boy raced through his mind. Kiba had been angry at the world when he'd met him, but the two had bonded over their experiences and became close friends. 'All the more reason I wanted to bury the fact he ever existed,' Jadeite thought painfully, sliding around another corner. A light at the end of the corridor and the presence of one frantic wind user signified his time had come. 'I'm through running from this - one way or another, it ends here.'

The palace gardens were often used by the Royal Family as a place of peace, of tranquility. Princess Serenity could be found here gazing up at the Earth that hung in the sky, but that very same princess was still locked up tight with her mother. There was no peace to be found here now... Jadeite burst into the clearing, fists clenched as he shouted, "KIBA!"

The raven-haired man stopped by the fountain int eh middle of the gardens, turning toward him slowly with a wide grin on his face. "Ah, Vasileios! Welcome! You look like hell all things considered - wonder why that is?"

"I don't give a damn about your issue with me, but you crossed the line when you tried to kill them," Jadeite growled.  
"Oh? And what will you do now? Kill me? Finish what you tried to do so many years ago?"

Jadeite paled slightly. "That's not what happened. I...I lost control. I didn't want to hurt you-"

"Don't lie to me Vasileios," Kiba screamed, anger showing on his face as the wind picked up around him. "You left me to die in that fire but I came out of it - I lived thanks to my master! It was by her grace that I am here now, so we can settle things! Of course I am more than happy if you'd like to set first to this place - so peaceful, quiet; it's irritating. Set it ablaze like you did before and we can finally settle just what's stronger: fire or wind?"

* * *

There! Sailor Mars ran as quickly as he two feet could take her. She used her telepathic senses to reach out and find Kiba and Jadeite... no, Vasileios. His real name was Vasileios she reminded herself as she saw the gardens coming into her view. She could feel both of the men's energy... and something else. There was someone else! She prepared the fire in her hands, ready to strike when the enemy came into view...

* * *

He stared the red-eyed man down, calling fire to his hands. The flames in his hands crackled and hissed as tendrils of wind licked them but didn't go out. "I didn't want things to come to this, Kiba," Jadeite said mournfully. "If I knew you were alive-"

"If, if, if," Kiba mocked with a laugh. "If you had, then what? You would've recruited me? Taken me into your happy little Shitennou brotherhood? No, no Vasileios, I'm afraid I don't dwell on what ifs. I deal with the now and right now, you're about to die."

A loud roar behind him frightened Jadeite enough that he was knocked off his feet. Looking up, his eyes went wide in horror - a creature with skin as blackest night glared down at him, more like a living shadow than anything with beady red eyes and a gaping maw. It was terrifying, he was paralyzed with fear. The shadow roared, but it was drowned out by another voice.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of blazing fire pierced the beast's head, eliciting a shrill cry as it vanished into nothingness.

Jadeite looked over and spotted his fiance, torn and bloody but no less beautiful holding her flaming bow. 'Gods I love her,' he thought to himself briefly before turning to Kiba.

"YOU HAVE INTERFERED FOR THE LAST TIME, WITCH!" Kiba Screamed, summoning a wave of wind so powerful that it almost blew Jadeite and Mars off their feet. "DIE!"

Time slowed as Kiba released the wave, sending it straight at Mars, who fell to one knee her strength gone from that last attack. There was no hesitation nor doubt in the blond's mind when he stepped in the way of the attack, taking it full force. His vision went white and his body went numb, losing control of his body as he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Rei's eyes widened in horror as she saw clothing and skin ripped away from the man who loved her. She fell over, as his body plumetted into hers. She opened her eyes as she laid on the ground to see blood dripping from his mouth. Her breath was hitched in her throat. "Jadeite..." she whispered to him as his eyes remained closed. She adjusted her arms and hands to touch his face, "V-Vasileios?"

She felt tears fall down her face when he did not respond to her voice or touches.

She heard the mocking and jeering from the wind-manipulator.

Her blood began to boil. She honed in focusing, reaching out, and searching. Like a long broken connection, something snapped together, and her mind began reading his thoughts, his sick twisted and demented thoughts.

She carefully adjusted her body, and slid out from under Jadeite. With care, she gently rested him back on the ground. Her eyes still releasing tears as her left hand grasped onto a pile of rocks and dirt. She caught her footing as she briefly stumbled, raising her head and staring into Kiba's eyes, her amethyst orbs piercing with fire... she read his thoughts clearly, and she smirked as she began verbalizing them aloud.

"So Kiba... how does it feel? To see the 'Witch' is not yet dead? Hmmm?" she taunted walking towards the man with blood-red eyes. "How you cannot believe that I am up and walking...why I am not yet dead... how I am speaking your thoughts?"

"S-stay away from me," he cried, hurling a wave of air at her.

A curtain of flames protected her as she closed in, her lips curled into a wicked smirk as she snatched and grabbed the man's hair with her right, bloodied white glove. She brought his face up to hers, her smile widening, "That's right Kiba, I'm not dead... yet." Her hand began to burn the dirt and the rocks setting it on fire as if it had just been poured into the mantle of the earth.

She felt the wind pick back up as the man tried to flee from her, cursing and yelling for release, but her ever-strong grip remained tightly entwined in his hair. "Say hello to your master for me in hell," she teased as her remaining hand kindled hot, searing magma, as if she pulled it deep from within the earth.

She ignored the screams Kiba made as the magma burned a hole straight through his chest.

She pulled out that same, magma covered hand and lightly slapped Kiba's face, charing parts of his face off, as if trying to wake up his stone cold shock. Her red lips curled into a smirk, "No one touches my Vasileios." She felt his body give out and his eyes roll to the back of his head. All wind ceased and her telepathy could not pick up a single thought in the dead man's mind. She continued to hold on to him as her hands caught his clothing on fire. Only when he was fully engulfed in flames, did she finally release the corpse.

She turned around, her feet taking slow steps until she began to stumble and fall before the body of her fianc .


End file.
